Curse of the Unleashed
by sweetfanwarriorlife
Summary: As Will and Nico move to New Rome, everything seems perfect, especially with friends and family right next door. But, as Nico starts acting strange, and there are reports of mortals going insane, crossing camp borders and dangerous incidents in the Temples of Hades and Pluto, they realize 3 years of peace are too much for the gods and goddesses. Solangelo, Frazel, Percabeth FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN:** ** _Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so please give constructive criticism on like every thing, especially grammar and spelling. This story does have plot that I think is pretty original. The POVs can switch but I will indicate it. This takes place about 3 years after BoO and in this story Will and Nico are the same age, almost 18. They started dating about a year after BoO. This is from Will's perspective. Read and Review please! Oh and updates will be weekly but maybe even three times a week once summer starts. Thank you!_**

We walked back into the Hades cabin, both Nico and I laughing hysterically about a bet that Piper won (again) against Jason and was charmspeaking him into doing unspeakable things. Well, speak able for blackmail only.

I plopped down on his bunk, noticing how the beds and linens were finally changed. Now, there were regular beds instead of coffins that were black with purple and green accents. Piper helped him design it of course. It took a while for it to be delivered for some reason. I think Hermes had a lot to do.

I had this weight in my chest that was only partially lifted by the laughter. It made me wonder if he'd miss it here, miss Jason and Piper and Leo. I really needed to ask him about moving to New Rome. But I didn't really know how to bring it up without being to sudden and ruining the light moment. Even 3 years after dating him, I was still nervous about these things. I really didn't know why, especially when our love has been proven to be infinite many times.

"Will, we're gonna be 18 soon. Can you believe that?" he asked as I noticed him laying down in bed, arms under his head, which was faced up at the ceiling.

"I actually can. Although it doesn't feel that long, I got used to Kronos' habits of allowing time to fly. But wow 18. We are gonna legally adults." I replied, trying to imply that we could have our own places or do things that 18 year olds could. Like college, you know maybe even in New Rome.

"I don't even think that matters, honestly. We've been living with more responsibility than adults do even after they have children, since we were sucked into the only world we know now. And we've probably broken so many laws at this point that being an adult with more responsibility may be a bad thing. Look at Percy for instance. How many schools did he destroy before he and Annabeth went to Goode? Those times, Chiron was always able to save him. What if, one day, he can't?" I thought about that for a moment. It was true, all of it. Put into a way I never would've thought of it as. Who knew the Son of Hades could be a Shakespeare in his own sense? He didn't like what I said. Oh no.

"Well Death Boy, I never thought of you as a Shakespeare but I sure as hell do now. But Death Boy, we can't have time wait on us. We will be adults, and we won't really be able to stay here much longer." I tried to more explicitly try to imply NEW ROME and I know he got it when he had sighed, his eyes closed, head shaking and lips slightly curved into a smile. Head shaking. Oh no.

"Sunshine," he started as he rolled over to face me, running his soft hand over my cheek, dark eyes peering into my soul, "I really see that you're worried right now. Very much so. You don't have to be." He sat up and kneeled in front of me. I covered his hand with mine and smiled. I didn't disguise my emotions at all. That's not surprising. He continued, "New Rome right? I know and I've been thinking. My oblivious self only now noticed your hints dropping everywhere like it's hot. You're going to want to go to med school, and I will study Literature."

"How can you even say that with a straight face? You are Shakespeare aren't you? Because you can act too. And good job with that pop culture reference. You probably host Shakespeare soul," we both laughed. "Oh you know me so well."

"Of course I do. I love you." He kissed my cheek, "In all seriousness, you looked so nervous. Always know, wherever you go, I go too." He kissed me full on the lips, his soft ones bending in the curves of mine as our lips moved on top of each other's. I deepened the kiss and went slowly, trying to taste the kiss, feel the kiss, smell the kiss.

I broke away. "For the record, I will as well. If you didn't want to move, I would've tried to weigh pros and cons with you, but in the end, I would've found another option for myself because I love you too. You're my Death Boy, even though you're like 80 something by now and would be old enough to be my Darth Vader." We both laughed again. It was an inside joke from one of my first attempts to introduce him and familiarize him with everything that he missed from the past 50 years, and one of the biggest, Star Wars.

"Will you miss them? Jason, Piper, Leo" I asked him. I knew he would at least a little bit, but for now he seemed to be covering pretty well and I wanted to know the truth.

"Of course I will," I knew it, "But I'm the one who can shadow travel. You can't, unless you use me or Ms. O' Leary. You will miss Lou Ellen, Miranda, Cecil, Butch and your siblings. You have siblings here too and mine, Hazel, is in New Rome. How will you see them?"

I hadn't really thought of that. I had been too busy thinking about Nico's wants and needs. A hundred thoughts ran through my head as I finally came up with an answer. "As you said, there's always Ms. O'Leary and Butch can always lend me some drachmas as can you, to Iris Message them. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Okay. If you say so. But don't come crying to me that you miss your friends. Actually, we have lots of ways to solve the problem. Your Dad's chariot, Jules Albert, shadow travel, a whole bunch of stuff. We're good." I kissed his lips after he finished. "That focused look on your face as you think makes you look so adorkable." He scowled. "So does that" I grinned and kissed him again.

He smiled into the kiss, and it melted my heart. I licked his lower lip, and he invited me in. It was the usual make out session start that we always had, almost always in the Hades cabin. I ran my hand through his hair, the other on his shoulder, as his were on my hips. I slowed down the kisses, our tongues grazing. I pulled away and we both gasped for air.

"I love you." He said.

I grinned, and screamed "WE'RE GOING TO COLLEGE! WOOOOOOHOOOO!" and left Nico laughing hysterically, as I tackled him, and whispered, "Love you too". Kissing him again while he was still grinning.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

_**AN: Hey guys! Here pretty late, with a new update! WOOHOO! It's been a week. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and liked and followed. I promise I will message you guys but i haven't really got the chance yet. That seems pretty bad after only just starting but oh well. As always, if you guys have any questions, comments, whatever feel free to PM me, leave a review, follow, like, the works. This is Nico's POV and it's where things start to pick up. The italics is an excerpt of the end of the prologue. See you next week!**_

 _''I grinned, and screamed "WE'RE GOING TO COLLEGE! WOOOOOOHOOOO!" and left Nico laughing hysterically, as I tackled him, and whispered, "Love you too". Kissing him again while he was still grinning."_

I smiled remembering his enthusiasm toward going to college. I on the other hand, wasn't as thrilled. Sure it would be great with him and I living in our own dorm together, having an independence and learning but being born in the 1940's, I have barely any knowledge of scientific advances or anything above 3rd grade level really, because I was only 10 when I was taken to the Casino.

It's scary really because I don't know anything much, especially not much of what a high school senior should. I've been hiding this from Will for a while because I don't want him to feel sad that he feels so happy, but that probably doesn't make sense.

I heard a sound, a familiar voice as I was called back from my thoughts. Will was calling my name from the other side of the room. He just set another box labeled "NICO'S PICTURES" on the ground, and looked up into my eyes.

"Are you okay Nico? You look a little—off. Like sad even. I can't really grasp the word right now." He looked into my eyes, his bright blue ones his light, overcoming my dull blue ones, my darkness. They drew me out of my dark past, and into the now bright future. Strangely enough, this thought made me want to open up to him even more, and be a bit more selfish than usual.

"Yea I guess." I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist and head on his shoulder, "I'm just a bit scared."

"Of what babe?" He asked shifting his head to look back at me.

"Going to college, and not understanding anything, because I—I," I focused on him alone, on his strength "Haven't really learned anything past present-day third grade level," I said really fast.

He looked confused, "Say it slower Babe. C'mon it's okay."

I took a deep breath and drew more strength from him, remembering the days I did that with Reyna, "I haven't really learned anything past present-day third grade level." I said it slowly, pronouncing each syllable. He only laughed.

"Death Boy, I have an easy fix for that." He took out the monster proof celestial bronze laptops that Leo made for all demigods. "There is this website on the internet," he started typing furiously, faster than my eyes could keep track. I was glad I learned what the internet was, "called Khan Academy. It has different grade levels form kindergarten all through high school on different subjects, the important ones, like math, science, history and English. I've been using it to catch up because after I turned 11, I had to run away. I came to Camp Half-Blood at 11. It took me a while though, but I wasn't really using it often. If you tried, you could probably do it in a month or so, so don't book your classes yet." He looked just about finished typing and handed the bronze device to me. I knew how to use it, just not well, and as if reading my mind, he finished, "It would also help you become familiar with technology." I rested the device on the table.

I was so lucky to have my Sunshine in my life. He gave me hope, he game me light, he solved my problems. I loved him with all of my soul. I felt a rush of relief. He gave me relief too. Relief that was too blissful to me to ever forget. I kissed him, and started out deep and slow, pouring in passion from the start. "I love you, I really do. You will never know how much." I said as I broke away.

He grinned "I know, and so do I. We are all in that same damn boat of love." I laughed, one that rose from deep inside my throat and heart. "C'mon", he said, using his head to gesture to the boxes, "We still got work to do. The faster we finish, the faster we can move on to other things. Doctor's orders." He finished, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed.

"Yes doctor." I said with a mock salute, and walked to the side of the table to get the knife we used to cut through the tape on the boxes. This was such a normal thing for people these day to do when moving in with their significant other. They used knives to cut open boxes. Demigods used knives to destroy monsters until they're physically replaced by a pile of dust. It was so strange, it made me want to laugh. I voiced this revelation to Will.

"It's really strange. Perspectives I tell you." He shook his head. He stole the knife out of my hand, which was easy because I had a really loose grip on it. What? It was only steel. He cut the tape open that was on a box labeled "NICO'S PICTURES". I didn't really have many pictures of much until a while ago. I wasn't really familiar with the photographic technology until a year ago either. Naturally, I had to learn.

Will started to carefully take the contents out, one by one. He had to use both of his hands to lift out a large book, with a white cover. I smiled. It was a scrapbook made by my friends, containing pictures I both knew were taken, and didn't know were taken.

In a square shaped space in the middle of the cover, is a picture of me and Bianca, and a picture of Hazel next to it. I didn't know they even took pictures of me and Bianca before she left, but apparently, there was a photo taken by one of the Hermes kids. They like to take pictures of people during their most intimate moments, and usually, I would get super pissed, but since that picture was of Bianca and me, and was the only picture I had of her, I didn't mind. I made sure to warn them though, with a grand entrance, so I wouldn't be blamed for not giving them a heads up if one day they found skeletons staring at them when they woke up.

It's funny how much I changed. How I would take that as a joke, and play a prank on them in return. I turn around to try to find boxes with the paper tape, so I could rip it open. I managed to find one labeled, "WILL'S MEDICAL BOOKS". One by one, most of the time, I lifted them out using both hands and placed them on the floor because they were mostly like a million pages.

"Hey," Will waved me over, when I only had a few books left in the box. I walked over to him, to see him holding a picture of who I knew was my mother. She had dark hair, an olive complexion, a bright smile, and deep, dark eyes. I remembered from the vision I saw in my father's palace. A sudden burst of anger flooded every part of my being when I realized she was my mother. I shook with rage and looked Will in the eyes, full of adrenaline.

"DON'T SPEAK HER NAME! HOW DARE YOU. HOW-", I was stopped my Will's hand. He brought up a shaky laugh. His attempt at humor only seemed to make me angrier.

"Wow, wow Death Boy!" He said as he looked at me with uncertain eyes, and looked to the ground, where the wood floor was starting to dissolve in shadow.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME DEATH BOY!" I said to him through gritted teeth. I glared at him, shaking and trembling with anger.

"Um, okay. Nico," he carefully touched my cheek, and suddenly my anger faded away. "Are you okay?" He continued.

I shook my head. "Yea I'm fine." I said as I rubbed my head, unsure of where that sudden outburst of rage came from, as the floor returned back to it's normal color. "I'm going to go take a shower." I said, hoping it would help me, and that it would clear my head.

"Okay," I heard Will call out as I walked to our bedroom.

The doorbell rang. I looked at Will in surprise, asking him a silent question, him asking me the same. _No, we're not expecting anyone_. Then why is the doorbell ringing?


	3. Chapter 3: Visitors (Part 1)

_**AN: Hey yall! SO this is the chapter 2 really because the first one was a prologue. In this chapter, we are switching POV'S! WOOHOO. This was actually supposed to be longer and having more to it so let's just say it's part 1 of the chapter. I will get to these follows and faves I WILL AND I MUST! Thanks to everyone who did follow/ fave/ read in general you guys are awesome! This is part of an update because I didn't say but this is Nico's POV**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I realized I didn't do one for the last two so I'll do three right now.**_

 _ **I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN AT ALL. OR ELSE WELL, I WOULD BE RICH!**_

 _ **I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN AT ALL. OR ELSE WELL, I WOULD BE RICH!**_

 _ **I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN AT ALL. OR ELSE WELL, I WOULD BE RICH! This one is for this chapter only. I do not own Love Me lIke you Do by Ellie Goulding. Enjoy!**_

It was too soon. When you are a demigod, nothing that happens is a coincidence. It wasn't a coincidence that Rachel and Percy met at Hoover Dam. It wasn't a coincidence that I found Hazel in the underworld. Everything that happens is influences by the Moirai, the Three Fates, and weavers of destiny.

In other words this couldn't be a coincidence. That I just lashed out and some random person or thing is ringing our doorbell. I could tell by the way Will's blue irises expanded and his lids became smaller and his luscious lips thinned into a line and his tongue touched the top of what was left to be seen of his upper lip as he grabbed his sheath of arrows that were hidden in the space between the entertainment center and the staircase. While I unsheathed my sword from the black leather strap I had on my back. It was a gift from Hazel.

I walked toward the door, expecting to have to defend my friends or my own life, I held the Stygian Iron blade up to my face, not wanting to use the tactic of "clueless person" until discovery. After what happened just now, I knew things were about to get dicey. I glanced back at Will and shot him a nod, as he stood at the side of the door, against the wall, ready to cover me with arrows that could also work as javelins. I sent a sideways smile his way, and he returned one, showing me his glowing, pristine white teeth. A small gift of reassurance, even though I physically fought many more times than him. Slowly, I opened the door.

Annabeth POV

I walked up to the stairs that led to Nico and Will's small house. In my hand, I held a large foil tray, of vegetable casserole, (Nico's favorite) while Percy who stood whining behind me, held a tray of blue chocolate chip cookies. Approximately 50, but, to be exact it was 53.

"Annabeth, I still don't understand why the casserole couldn't be blue too. Or Black even. That's Nico's COLOR!" I sighed in response, oh that Seaweed Brain.

"Your brain is really full of seaweed." I sighed. "Because you can't put food coloring on the pasta that's already been processed. Sally can do it for the cookies because the dough is raw."

He huffed. "Oh, I guess that makes sense." He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes But really if you just put a lot of blue on something to cook it can look almost black? Like dark blue? Why didn't we do that?"

"Of course it makes sense Percy. I'm me. And, well I did know that, but blue cookies are your thing. It would be special to give it to him." I looked back to see him nod as I rang the doorbell. Stepping closer to the door, it seemed a little too quiet inside the house.

"I can't wait to surprise Nico!" Percy grinned and kept his beautiful white smile plastered on his face. I shook my head but couldn't resist the urge to smile at his giddiness. They had developed a strong brotherly relationship, but even with that, the "not my type" thing never got old for Percy. It sure as hell did for the rest of us.

As the door unlocked, I prepped my brain to be ready to say "Surprise!", and as it was taking a bit long for them to come out, I looked into the peep hole because they were taking a bit long, and I began to wonder whether we came at the wrong time. My worries were soon dissolved when I heard the door unlocking.

Percy and I yelled in sync "SURPRISE!" at them, and I held my hand out, only to see a wide-eyed Nico holding his sword in front of him, which soon fell to his side, and his facial expressions changing. At first, his emotions read "Determined/nervous" and then "startled as fuck."

After reading his face, I looked at his surroundings to see boxes both open and closed. Near him, there was a cautious Will creeping out from the side of the door, whispering, "Death boy, what is it?"

Percy and I were also started to see them startled, and I was about to say something when Nico didn't reply, but Will first stepped out from where he was hiding, holding a notched bronze arrow in his bronze bow.

As soon as he caught sight of us, his eyebrows rose and he squinted as if he were confused. "Oh. Wow." He said, looking sheepish as he put the bow down. "As you guys probably noticed, being Percy and Annabeth, we uh, were kind of, er expecting someone else." He looked down on the floor and his mouth slowly grew to a smile as he laughed and Nico looked at the floor and blushed.

"Yea we could see that," I laughed shakily, "Are you guys, okay?" I asked them, concerned for their safety, as demigods were never truly safe. Even here in New Rome.

"Yea, we're fine, I think." Nico quickly put the sword back on the strap across his back. "So, er, " He paused, and they were both stuttering a lot, acting a lot more like their old selves form 3 years ago, rather than the Nico and Will I've come to know. "What are you guys doing here," He finished trying to smile as he looked at our trays.

I tried to let Percy take this one, as I tried to decipher what was really wrong. "We decided to be good little neighbors and honorary best friends/brother and welcome you to the neighborhood! We brought food, Nico's fave, and dessert, BLUE COOKIES! OHMAGERD! We also came to help you guys with your boxes and stuff. The usual." Percy beamed as he held out the tray he had and took mine in his hand, to which I looked back at him incredulously to which he smiled and shrugged. Judging by the way he smiled so easily, he didn't seem to notice there was some tension, mainly for Nico.

"Well by all means! Come in then. What are you waiting for?" Will asked, as he waved us into the home. In reaction to the last sentence, Percy started singing _Love Me Like You Do,_ and looked at me as he did, and again, I smiled, but rolled my eyes. That Seaweed Brain!

We walked in and looked around at the house. The architecture was appealing enough to the eye, but of course I could've done better. When you walked in, you could see the walls painted in a blue green color, with edge and corner moldings painted in pale yellow. The moldings were simple, a curved top, coming in closer, and then protruding out further than the one on top to end on a straight edge. It was one of my favorite moldings. In the next room, the Kitchen, was painted with inverted colors in comparison to the others. The walls were mainly pale yellow tile, with the small wall details like moldings and side lights. It was nice they way they did that. Personally connecting to their personalities as well, Will's light and Nico's semi-darkness at this point.

"You like the place huh?" Will asked me grinning. I nodded, and continued to explore as Percy followed Nico into the kitchen, them doing their bro thing and storing the food, as Will gave me a tour of their home. It was very nice, and I swelled with more pride than usual when he said they were inspired by the redesigned New Rome, Camp Half-Blood, and even Nico's cabin.

None of us were really hungry, so after we all greeted each other, it was time to get to work. "So," Will said, as he smiled at Nico, "Who's ready to unpack boxes?"


	4. Chapter 4: Visitors (Part 2)

_**AN: Hey Yall! New update and a really long chapter! It's pretty late but it's pretty LONG! I didn't plan on this being so long really but it happened to be more hilarious because of it so it's OK ! :) There will be a part 3 to this that will be pretty short from what I have planned. Thank you guys for reading! Read and review and follow and fav... as always! This is Annabeth's POV**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO! I'M NOT UNCLE RICK! I ONLY OWN MY PLOT_**

 ** _ENJOY :)_**

We continued to unpack boxes, full of things from medical books to flashlights and... plants? I really never would've expected Nico to have plants in his house but they could be used for medicine and everyone needs some household beauty. Percy made a remark though, saying something like "will you shine light into Nico's soul? Because honestly I think Hades is going to be upset with Nico having more light then necessary because we all know what kind of things you do that gives light where the sun don't shine!"

He laughed hysterically at his own joke, as always and again, as always he left Nico and Will blushing from their scalps to their toes. As much as I fought it, the sight allowed a smile break on to my face. I changed it to a smirk and rolled my eyes. "Seaweed brain...you are something else". I walked over to him and kissed him. Nico and Will couldn't help but grin either.

As Nico shook his head at his honorary brother, Will made a comeback saying "We all know what happens where the sun don't shine. What about underwater? Don't you two do down there all the time?" He questioned, and for once I stammered out of embarrassment and felt blood rush to my cheeks, my feet and everywhere between. I grinned eventually and covered my face still looking at the ground. It's not like it wasn't entirely false, but we didn't do it fully yet. Only very heavy making out. That's what made me blush so much. I finally looked at Percy to see that he was STILL laughing!

I watched him in awe wondering how long he could laugh for. He calmed down after a minute and started all over again as he looked up at Will, who stood smirking at his accuracy and quickly shook his head.

"THAT WAS PROBABLY THE BEST JOKE I'VE EVER HEARD!" He walked over to Will and knelt down in front of him, "I bow down before thou" he said as he bent his head down.

Will looked amused as he started to pet Percy. "There there" he said. At this, even Nico had to laugh. He couldn't resist. I grinned as well.

I walked over to them and said "This puppy I shall name Seaweed Brain". I received a bark and a lick on my hand. I grinned and wiped it on his forehead, to which he frowned. "C'mon guys. There are still a lot of boxes left!" I said as I pulled up Percy and ruffled Nico's hair.

Lately he'd become a lot more comfortable with people touching him especially us, the seven. Nico flinched and my touch and backed away just a bit, like his old self, but seemed to control himself as he put on a forced smile. I looked him in the eye, to read his emotions, as feelings were often shown through someone's eyes for some reason. It was one of the only things I never understood. Especially since no matter how hard I tried I can't control what emotions were shown in my eyes. At least not completely.

What I saw, wasn't really surprising. It was fear, apprehension and anxiety that radiated from his eyes. When I first noticed this, his edginess really, it was when we came in. Particularly because he was holding a sword and Will was covering him. They were prepared to fight a monster or something, not hang out with friends. If Nico was still apprehensive, then something must've been wrong.

Just now, I touched him casually to see what his reaction was, as I was doing all night. He seemed really on edge. I acted normally so he wouldn't worry more, and so that he wouldn't be suspicious of my information gathering methods. Also, I kind of figured that whatever was wrong would be taken care of if they didn't tell Percy and me. I knew that if they needed help they would tell us and ask. After all, Percy is one of the most powerful demigods alive, but so is Nico. Nico would be fine, because he was Nico. Son of Hades. Will wouldn't let him take on too much burden either.

Speaking of Will, he was talking to Percy, normally really and if anything, more perky than usual. This could be his attempt to forget the incident or cover up suspicion though. He could really be distracting us from Nico too.

The joke he made earlier, was something he doesn't usually do. He isn't usually the one to be a jokester, only with certain people, and rarely with us. I mean, I could be paranoid about this, but I could also be right. As a daughter of Athena, one of these guesses are probably right.

* * *

We continued to open boxes, and set the items on one of the only pieces of furniture they had set up, a table. A commonly sized table, with curved edges, with Greek letters etched into the sides of the unfinished cherry wood table. I liked the fact that it was unfinished because it gave off a raw feeling, like it was stripped bare of everything keeping it from revealing its journey and story. The rawness resembled the journey the two of them took, showing just how far they've each come and how they help each other like the unfinished table compliments the Greek letters, and they, together, tell a story.

When it came to large items, and to later in the day, we ended up putting everything on the floor and creating an assembly line, but really two small ones. Percy and I stood next to one another each with a box each, and I passed items to Nico, while Percy passed his to Will so they could put it into a pile or put it away right away. I made sure to stand in front of Nico quickly, so that I could observe him. It seemed that he was still on edge. He kept glancing around the room, and back to the table at the area where the medical books were. As if, he had seen someone or something there before and was waiting for it to reappear.

As I did my work, I dropped one of the pillows on purpose to observe him. As he felt it touch his ankle, he jumped and looked back at me, with wide eyes. Once he saw the pillow, he sighed with relief shook his head, and offered a small but obviously forced smile. "Sorry" I mumbled, like I was embarrassed that I, a daughter of Athena dropped a pillow. I continued my work but pondered what could've happened.

It was most likely a dream though. I decided to tell Percy, oblivious Seaweed Brain he was. "Oh, hey Perce can you come with me to add cheese to the food? It was supposed to be put 2 hours after cooking." With my eyes I told him that it wasn't true but that I needed to tell him. He grinned and I knew he got the message and looked back at the guys, saying "Be right back!"

I walked to the kitchen and pulled him aside, "Did you notice that Will and Nico were acting a little differently?"

"Well, Will became really funny overnight," he grinned but I slapped his arm, causing him to wince.

"You know what I mean. Hadn't Will seemed a bit more outgoing than usual? And hasn't Nico seemed a bit more edgy?" I asked him, hoping he wasn't THAT much of a Seaweed Brain.

"Will usually doesn't make jokes that are that good. But Nico is usually a bit quiet, and if he's edgy he might be tired."

I bit my lip. "I don't think so Perce. Something happened, which caused them to be armed at the door. Just pay attention see if you notice anything." He nodded.

We walked back out, hand in hand and I ruffled his hair acting normally and kissed his lips.

"Get a room!" Will called out! I looked back at Percy and smiled but told him with my eyes, _told ya so_. He smiled back.

As we continued with the seemingly never-ending work, I could tell Percy was paying more attention. Anytime each one of them showed their exaggerated perkiness (Will) or edginess, (Nico), I gave him more subtle pointed looks that nobody else would've noticed. That's only because we've been doing silent communication for like 9 years.

We made another excuse to leave, saying that Percy's mom wanted the cookies to be heated up 10 minutes before eating, and Percy wanted some. That part wasn't a lie though. In reality, I wanted some too.

"Did you notice those? Huh Seaweed Brain?" I asked him.

"Yea, yeah I did. How couldn't I have seen it before? I'm his brother. I should see these things like this!" He had a sad look on his face, and I put my hands around his neck, his hands automatically going to my waist.

"You're oblivious Percy. And I'm kind of worried too but let's be real. He's Nico."

Percy nodded. "He is strong enough, no doubt, and Will with him, they're practically unstoppable… But… still…" he paused to shake his head "I can't help but be worried. Where are Hazel and Frank, I mean, he's her brother. They should be here right? They might know about this, or be able to help them."

"They're stuck with Praetor duties." I checked the clock, "I talked to Hazel earlier. They should be here any second actually." The doorbell rang. I couldn't help the smug smile that broke my face. I'm really always right. I gave Percy a quick peck on the lips, "Come on. Heat the cookies before they get suspicious of cold cookies." He shook his head and smiled as I walked out of the kitchen to greet who I knew were Hazel and Frank.


	5. Chapter 5: Visitors (Part 3)

_**AN: Hey guys it's still Suday so my update is on time! I was out late for Father's day sorry guys! new Cahpter! Enjoy! Sorry if it's crappy at the end and tell me if that last part's a bit too mature for T! Kinda tried! Thanks guys! Read/review/favorite/follow!**_

Walking out of the kitchen, I was still smirking. The face melted when I saw both Will and Nico looking a each other with wide eyes. They were both alarmed and scared. As always, I knew I was right about Will's expressions.

I stepped back behind them so they wouldn't know that I was there and saw them. I slapped the wall and stomped my feet as if I was running, to make a noisy entrance so they knew that I was there. Will looked back at first, for a split second, he looked panicked but it faded away into a cool smile as quickly as it had started. The fade was so fast that I could've imagined it, but I knew I didn't. Even though I knew the two of them together would be unstoppable, I couldn't help but wonder, what was it that was causing them to panic at every sudden sound or touch.

Nico walked to the door a bit cautiously and tensely with his sword still in the leather strap. His hand was behind him, and I could tell he was trying to make it look casual as if he were itching his neck, and to someone without context or who didn't know him it would've been believable, but I knew he was reaching for his sword. I knew it would be Hazel and Frank at the door, but I didn't tell them. I wanted to observe and learn more about their reactions and circumstances.

He slowly turned the knob as Will slipped behind him. His body was positioned toward the side in a protective stance, to protect Nico. He was in a good position for arrow/spear combat. At another time, I would've noticed how cute that looked.

The door opened revealing, as I predicted, Hazel and Frank. Frank was still in his toga, but Hazel managed to get out of it apparently, because she was wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Frank had a matching outfit under his toga, except his jeans weren't as skinny.

Hazel grinned widely (her eyes held something that I couldn't place) and Frank smiled warmly as she exclaimed "HEY GUYS!" as soon as she saw us and ran up to hug Nico. Percy was coming out of the kitchen with the platter at that moment, and was so startled that he almost dropped the cookies, but tried really hard not to, as he caught all of them either in the tray, or his mouth. "It's been a long time since I've gotten to see you Nico!" She leaned her head on his shoulder and I could see his tension melting away. He smiled and kissed her shoulder. He lifted Hazel off of her feet. I wondered for a moment, if Hazel and Frank experienced the same thing that Nico and Will had. I didn't think so though, because they only had joy in their eyes.

"Hazel, "he whined but was grinning, "We IMed yesterday!"

"Well I haven't gotten to see your face or hug you or anything!" She teased back and kissed his cheek while moving to hug me, seeing that Will was bro-hugging Frank and they were talking about sports or something. "Hey Annabeth! Haven't gotten see any of you," she said as she released me, "There are now a lot more Praetor duties than I ever expected with the temple building and what not. She moved to greet will while Frank bro-hugged Nico again and Nico got a little tense. I couldn't help but hear a short conversation between them, Frank asking him if he was alright, and Nico using a cliché reason as a response. _Gods,_ I thought _I really am curious to know what happened_ but I stayed out of it.

Frank moved to hug me, and it wasn't really as awkward as it used to be. We all really became close after the war ended. "Hey Frank! How's being a praetor?"

He released me, sighing and smiling shyly and saying "Even after 3 years it's still really hard to get used to, but I've definitely become a lot more confident and mentally capable of managing and taking care of the camp and New Rome."

"Good, I'm glad." I smiled, I really was. He had come a long way from the little panda-like cuddly Frank that got out of "Chinese handcuffs" by turning into an iguana. Frank moved from me, and he and Hazel met Percy by the table, both greeting him and becoming engaged in a conversation, most likely derived from Percy's sense of humor.

As they talked, I snuck a quick but resourceful glance at Nico and Will. Nico's tension was mostly gonna, him shoulders more relaxed and his smile at Will more easy. Yet, it was still mildly there, visible in the wideness in his eyes and long neck and strong posture. Not that a strong posture is bad, but Nico usually doesn't have a strong posture. Will's smile was more natural and less unnecessarily wide. Based on the way Will was acting though, I knew changes wouldn't be seen right away.

As Percy, Hazel and Frank broke apart they walked towards Nico and Will, who were walking towards them. I was their meeting point, right in the middle. "Good thing you guys came now. At least you guys get to do _some_ work! A few minutes from now, there would've been no boxes left, or cookies left to eat!" Percy popped yet another cookie in his mouth (probably the 5th one in the last 2 minutes) and I rolled my eyes. He threw one arm around Frank, and the other around Hazel, grinning at them.

"Hey I'm your girlfriend here!" I said jokingly, as he stepped away, incredulously mouthing an apology to them and wrapping one arm around my waist, and kissing my cheek with his soft lips. He winked at me, and I knew there was more to come later.

"Now that you're here," Percy continued, as Nico had his head shaking in his hands, and Will just grinning at me. "You two, have to unpack the last box. It's a mystery box, unlabeled and everything." He pointed at Hazel and Frank.

"But we just finished working!" Hazel stepped towards Percy and exclaimed,

"C'mon guys it's only one box!" After a little arguing, with Percy trying to convince them, Nico and Will telling them they didn't have to if they didn't want to, Frank had to consent, and then Hazel, out of exasperation did so as well, huffing "Fine!" as she went to get the scissors. We all had to at least giggle (Nico) at that, or even cackle (Percy).

As she cut open the box, Frank and her stood over it and closed it immediately after. "HOLY SHIT! OH MY GODS!" Hazel exclaimed. Frank muttered, "Really guys? You just had to right?" Their cheeks both turned beet red, while all of us, even Will and Nico, looked at each other and shrugged with confusion. That was, until we saw what was inside.

"OH MY GODS." I said, eyes wide, but voice void of emotion. There were items used for sexual interactions in the box, and plenty of it. As if they were going to use it frequently. I shivered. I had to force the thought out of my mind.

"HOLY FREAKING SHIT! GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" Percy started to laugh extremely hard again, so hard that he fell on the floor. "I NEEVER KNEW YOU GUYS WERE THE TYPE!" He was able to express in between laughing fits.

Nico and Will's eyes were wide, in surprise and embarrassment, not fear this time, and I decided to drop the subject, and abandon it from my mind. They seemed fine now, with Hazel and Frank here. If that's who they needed, that's who they needed, I wasn't going to question it. Will stuttered, "Umm…I'm... err going to, to uh put this away. I-it's okay, uh you guys don't need to unpack this box." He picked it up, and Nico continued for him, "Umm, we'll err do the u-unpacking of that one. He'll take care of that."

Realizing what he had said, he became even redder, which I thought impossible and I started to hoot as well, along with Hazel and even Frank who was still red. He said "We really didn't need to know about your relations when it came to these things." He crossed his arms over his chest and slumped down in a chair.

Nico and Will seemed to be okay again, so I dismissed it. I took another look at Percy, and I could tell by the way that he was still rolling on the floor laughing that he thought they were alright as well.

Hazel pov

Once we all calmed down and had to swear on the Styx never to speak of that, we all sat down to eat. The casserole was delicious. I hadn't had Mrs. Blofis' cooking before then, and I've got to say, it was delicious!

During the meal we all talked normally and made usual conversation and sharing usual jokes. Everything came easily enough, but I noticed as soon as I saw Nico when he opened the door that something was wrong. He was pretty jumpy the first few minutes but calmed down when I hugged him. Annabeth was being overly observant of them, which could only mean one thing. She had noticed something was wrong too.

Will was his usual self, but was a bit more protective and cautious than usual, checking the stove every five minutes and making sure the door was locked at approximately the same rate. He usually double checks things but not 8 times or 9 times.

I wondered if the same thing that happened to Frank and I, happened to them. I too, snapped at Frank, like another spirit overcame my body for a minute and controlled the emotions and then let them go, like eidolons. Annabeth wasn't observing me closely, so I figured the Praetor training to "hide your emotions" really worked.

I decided to ask Will if anything had happened. After all, I would know similar behavior to mine, especially since it happened only 3 hours before. We also had similar pasts, Nico and I, which made the possibility more likely.

I pulled Will aside after we ate. "Will can I ask you something?" He nodded, and we walked to the kitchen.

"What is it Hazel?" he asked, worried, as if he knew.

"D-did something happen today with you and Nico?" I put my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, tying to directly read them. So far they said…. _Should I tell her, Should I not?_ So something did happen. In the demigod world, nothing was ever a coincidence.

"Uh, well you see," he spread his hand in a gesture, "Yea something did happen." I waved him on with my other hand. Suddenly my consciousness was slipping and I gripped Will shoulder, putting my other hand on his arm for his support.

"Are you alright?" he asked with squinted eyes. I couldn't answer as I felt myself slipping back into time. Like I was having a flashback again, for the first time in 3 years. I wasn't even thinking about the past this time. I felt my body slump against the countertop and my mind went back to a different time, taking Will with me.


	6. Chapter 6: Nyx

**_AN: Hey yall so it's mad late and it is Monday morning I apologize but most of you guys wouldn't have known if I didn't say so yeah sorry guys. i was busy tonight. Had family stuff and personal stuff. Sorry if this isn't that good. I don't think I do well with Jason POV. Tell me what yall think and as always follow/fave/review and most importantly, ENJOYYY! It's summer time so expect more frequent updates (I think)! Thanks guys!_**

 ** _THANKS TO THE GUESTS WHO REVIEWED I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! CANT REPLY BUT THANK YOUUUU!_**

Jason pov

I looked into the distance at the rest of the hill, and what lay beyond the boundary of safety. I wondered for a moment if it would seem welcoming or frightening to the newly found demigods. At least it would stand for what the camp represents, strength, wisdom, safety, victory and fun. Fun is one of the things I tried to implement into the Roman camp as well.

I shifted my focus to the blueprint in front of me, for the shrine to Hemera. It would be bronze, as many were and painted with gold and yellow, representing the sun, its brightness, and the hope that comes with day and dawn.

It would be joining the many other shrines there, to Athena, Zeus, Hermes, Nike, the muses, and you get the idea. The monument would stand tall as they all do, marking the history of another battle won, another victory for good and of the gods. Marking as well our rise out of tragedy and death.

I fixed the glasses that sat on my nose, and felt someone's gaze… Piper's on me. She was to my right, planning out the aesthetics of the monument. And how it would look in proportion to the other shrines that surrounded it. Like if this one would block Athena's or if it was so small it seemed to be cowering under the gaze of the others… stuff like that. She had an important job because if something like that happened we'd probably all be turned into servants, or animals of some kind. I smiled at her, walking toward her and wrapping my arm around her waist when I got there. She blinked slowly, almost seductively, but I knew that it wasn't her. She had to bring out more of her Aphrodite sense for this, beauty and all. It made her behave more stereotypically. But hot damn. She sure did look sexy. "What did you decide on doing Beauty Queen?" I asked her.

"I think we should put it right there," she said, turning and pointing to a space between the Hermes and Nike shrines. "We should put it over there because the light can hit it well making it shine and would reflect off of Hermes' helmet. Also, Hermes is the god of travelers, and he welcomes them. Dawn is welcoming as well. Day can also represent victory of darkness, hence, Nike's shrine. It makes sense to put it between them."

I nodded. "Yeah, it does." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "You're so smart. I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you."

She smiled and it was one of the biggest and brightest she had ever made. It made her cheeks redder than they had been with the blush from Aphrodite's claiming. "We wouldn't have been able to do anything without Leo either." She gave me a pointed look.

That was very true. I looked to my far right, Piper's right, to see Leo and Calypso sitting on a log together holding grease streaked hands and using their free ones to make hand gestures. They had finished planning on the mechanics part, I could tell only because they were sitting down. I nodded "What did they say, Leo and Calypso?"

"They said they would be able to melt the bronze into the grass, so they don't have to use nails or anything and it would strictly be celestial bronze. Also, they would need chisels and some equipment to shape it but the Hephaestus cabin should have. They want to use wire for accenting and create more details though. Well, Calypso wants to add some intricate details. Leo is going with it to prevent a bootie whipping."

I grinned, "That's a good idea. Calypso is a tough cookie." I pulled her in for a hug, and I kissed her head and her hair, that ran down in about 4 uneven braids. She was so fucking unique. It was amazing. But we weren't big fans of PDA. Me being a Roman, and she from Native American decent.

"I'm really glad they're both here." She whispered, and I nodded and knew that it was the real Piper talking. We're all really glad, but they were really close. It was like a bond found between mortal siblings. It was pretty funny to see them fight. Unfortunately, I sometimes got defensive.

All of a sudden, I heard pounding footsteps coming our way. In fear that a monster came from the woods, I flipped my coin, and got the javelin side. I saw Piper get her dagger ready, Leo running with fire flaming from his wrists to his fingertips, Calypso by his side with her sword as well.

Instead of seeing a monster, we caught view of Rachel Elizabeth Dare from the distance. We put our weapons back and stood together waiting for her. She was sprinting so fast that she stumbled and came rolling down the hill. As the Oracle, she was more than likely running because she had another 'hunch' and it involves us. _Great._ I thought, _whose shrine did I mess up THIS TIME?_ It had happened before but the consequences weren't so serious that Rachel would be running to US not Chiron at 10 miles an hour.

"What's the matter, what happened?" Piper asked as she bent down to help her sit up straight to breathe and stop panting. She held up a finger to signal that she needed a moment. She spoke in a blur of really fast words. "Slower dude." Piper said, as she sat pretzel style on the grass. Her shorts were up damn high that I got distracted.

"Something big is gonna happen." Seeing our faces of shock and fear she grinned. "No not like Great Prophecy big, but like a quest for godly forces big. Some forces I think are hunting others. I don't," she panted again for a second "I don't know why," she continued, "but while I was walking by Hypnos and Nemesis cabins I got a feeling of abuse and darkness that was being foreshadowed. It hit me hard. I don't really know how to describe it. It's just one of those things, feelings, you know?" I nodded and bit my lip, looking around at my friends and girlfriend.

"We should go talk to Chiron about this. Piper and Rachel come with me. Leo and Calypso, can you start making the accents and designs on the blue print?" They nodded and got to work right away. I hated to leave them but it had to be done before Tuesday, two days from now.

* * *

Rachel retold the story to Chiron and Mr. D, and together, we all eventually concluded that Nyx was the common denominator there. As we noticed, Hypnos and Nemesis are children of Nyx, and we were working on Hemera's shrine who was also a child of Nyx. Just as we were discussing causes of these destructive and dark vibes, Calypso came rushing in. She, as Rachel did, and had wild, wide eyes, tangled, knotted hair and was panting.

"What is the matter?" Chiron asked with scrunched eyebrows. Calypso continued to pant, as she finally stuttered out, "A…a mor… mortal has crossed the… uh boun… boundary." She collapsed in the neared chair as we all stared in disbelief, even Chiron.


	7. Chapter 7: Weakness (Part 1)

_**AN: HEY GUYS! I'm posting at an earlier time than usual, and I meant to give you this as a mid-week surprise chapter but got extremely and strongly hooked on the Throne of Glass series by Sarah J Maas! SO AWESOME! OMGGGGGZAAAA! Finished Crown of Midnight today and read stuff about Heir of Fire and even though there's not much in there, I'M SOOO CHAOLEANA! TEAM CHAOL FTW! I really an stuck with my feels because my friends haven't read it yet. UGH! If anybody has read it and wants to talk about it with me so I can share my feels, feel free to PM me! It would really help if you were Team Chaol. This chapter was supposed to have another part, but it became really long and I am trying to finish Throne of Glass because I have at least 43 books to read now this summer. LONG AS HELL TBR! It just makes a cliff hanger though, and now I know how the next event will be told. Hope you enjoyed that very long AN. ENJOYYY!**_

 _ **THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING AND REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING AD FAVING I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ROCK!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY PJO OR THRONE OF GLASS MENTIONED IN THE AN! I'M NOT UNCLE RICK!**_

HAZEL POV

We were falling, Will and I. I looked around franticly trying to figure out where I was, what kind of memory I was in and more importantly, why. I couldn't look further than what was in front of me, and that was Will. He gripped my shoulders as he shrieked and looked at me with wide terrified eyes. The wind howled in our ears drowning out everything else except terror and uncertainty. It was a loud drone pulsing through our bodies.

"Where are we? What's happening, what is this? Ah- ar- wha wh-." I cut him off, putting a finger to his lips, as he stuttered in fear. I couldn't hear him, could only read his lips, no matter how loud he yelled.

I tapped him, holding his face so that he concentrated on me, and I pointed to my lips. I started mouthing. _Listen to me. I don't know anything. This isn't something that normally used to happen in my visions. All I know, is that we're falling, so hold on to me._ I put my hands on his waist and put his on my back. _Hold on. It's going to be a long drop._ I started to look around again.

At the speed we were dropping, we could've fell a mile or 2 since I woke up. I looked around once more and could focus on more now that I wasn't disoriented. Black clouds of mist and fog covered every square inch of the area. Through the haze there were red surroundings dark red, like blood. I couldn't help but feel like we were in Tartarus or the underworld based on how Percy and Annabeth had described it not too long ago. Except, it was darker. That's what kind of scared me.

If Tartarus which was already haunted with so much grief, torture and evil, that if it was any darker physically and that was connected to the evil inside of it, there were more monsters than ever. More monsters either killed, or born because they were literally all waiting before the Doors of Death. I felt a sudden rush of terror with that thought, but couldn't decide if it was good that they were killed and possibly reforming slower, or if it was bad that there were more and that we were headed there.

I was about to start screaming as well and panicking, but I used the skills learned from being Praetor to hide emotions. I never really understood why we would do that because we deserved to be just as vulnerable as everyone else, or as scared as everyone else. We would still have to lead in the end, and if we can't then we shouldn't have been elected. This time I understood because in life and death situations, when you can function but are scared and the other person may not function as well and would be scared as well, you should function and be strong for the others. without giving them false reassurance. I hate that. It's lying kindly. Ugh.

Our surroundings were so vivid that I had to remind myself that this was just a vision.

The bottom can only be seen when you're two feet off of the ground, so therefore, I only saw that we were approaching the bottom when we were two feet away. I didn't have time to show Will, but I absorbed the shock of landing and rolled and Will landed on soft knees. His Camp- Half Blood training must've kicked in then. I looked at him, checking him for any signs of injury and as expected from a child of Apollo, he didn't have any. I nodded at him and waved him over to me. Quietly, he walked.

"We must've been sent here. Something is wrong, and we're going to find out what. Now, I have underworld senses that can guide me through the underground. I will use it to get us where we need to go. Bring up the rear and cover me. I might as well manipulate the mist." I said it really fast, but ADHD brains help you keep up with fast speech as well. We take really good notes in Greek/Latin. He nodded, as I pulled out my cavalry and tapped into my senses.

We walked for an uneventful while, trudging through Tartarus, unaffected by the poisonous air because we weren't actually breathing it. We took some turns, went straight and whole bunch of stuff. Until we heard harsh yelling and a softer voice in the distance. We kept walking. We got close enough to hear it a bit clearer and we both looked around for cover. Will spotted a bubble of the gods know what and we ducked behind it.

I peeked over the blob and Will from the side, to see who I right away could tell was Nyx, talking to or more like yelling at who I could tell was Death from prior experience. Thanatos was bound to a stygian iron chair and had shackled hands and feet. I listened closely, trying to hear more than blabbering. I often heard in bits and pieces.

"And you! Once cold and hard! You have softened so! The millennia…. And your brothers and sisters who have learned to do the same! But you! The most…. Of my children! You have betrayed your own kind! Those living here… and you go to serve the GODS! Shall we take a look?" She hissed at him, gesturing her hand to the side, displaying a holographic image of mist, while keeping her cold hard, dark eyes trained on him.

 _"I don't see you on the list," Thanatos said. "Pluto gives me specific orders for escaped souls, you see. For some reason, he has not issued a warrant for yours. Perhaps he feels your life is not finished, or it could be an oversight. If you'd like me to call and ask—" "No!" I jumped. "That's okay." "Are you sure?" Death asked innocently. "I have video conferencing enabled. I have his Skype address here somewhere..." "Really, no." I looked as if the weight of the world was lifted from my shoulders as they sagged with relief_ _"Thank you."_

The mist faded into the sky. It was strange seeing that as an outsider. How jumpy I was then. What would one expect when I had just been taken away from the Fields of Asphodel only about a year or even less, before?

Nyx looked back at Death with a new level of harshness in her eyes. She glared at him and spoke again, her voice more raspy. "Many of my children have softened over the millennia, but only after YOU DID IT! Letting children live when you knew, YOU KNEW she was taken. You were helping Pluto, because he didn't want Hazel's life to be finished. She was one of the seven. WE LOST BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU WRETCHED CHILD!" She started pacing and pulling at the few strands of hair that she had left on her pale scalp. She looked insane. They all succumb over the millennia sooner or later. She started to sob,  
"Even Zeus used to FEAR ME! I PROTECTED YOU FROM HIM! YOU BETRAYED US, YOUR OWN KIND! I'VE KNOWN MORE PAIN AND HAVE GAINED MORE WISDOM THAN EVEN ATHENA COULD EVER DO!" She shouted as I thought _oh hell no. Athena is going to kick her ass_. I shook my head. Foolish.

"You know what else? TWO DEMIGODS OUTSMARTED MY OWN CHILDREN! THEY WERE TOO BUSY TRYING TO BE AS DARK AS I THAT THEY FORGOT WHAT MADE THEM ALL FEARFUL. THEY WEREN'T EVEN IN THE BROCHURE! I WASN'T EITHER!" She shouted. _Woman could sure hold a long ass fucking grudge_ I thought and couldn't resist shanking my head yet again. "It might be my fault though. Sending you all off to do jobs too early. Not giving you enough time." She laughed miserably, "Which is why, I am going to darken and harden each and every one of you. Especially you, and your sister, Hemera. Have you heard? She had an affair with Apollo. Finding love in a god! Foolish girl! She wasn't meant for that! She will get hurt!" She started sobbing and releasing dark wisps of matter from her pale body.

I looked at Will. My eyes said _a child of Nyx eh?_ He shrugged and gave a knowing smile. I gestured for him to get up, especially because the wisps were becoming more and more numerous and dense. Didn't really want to get caught in that. I guessed neither of us did because Will got up as well.

We walked around them and got out of the direct line of fire, but we were still at a good enough angle to hear and see what was going on. It almost looked like an interrogation.

"You didn't catch all of the spirits that escaped, did you?" Nyx looked at him accusingly. "No I didn't thik so." She casually picked her cuticles. "Me being the kind mother I am, I am going to clean up your mess for you. Well, start to clean it, and have you finish it. I am after all tired of sitting down here terrorizing people while you, my children become softer and apologetic! The DARK is NEVER APOLOGETIC OR SYMPATHETIC! WE FEEL NONE AND WE FORGIVE NONE! Since when is love harsher than death?" She was referring to what Cupid said to Nico when they were in Croatia with Jason, about love being kinder than Death. We all exchanged storied after the incidents.

Then, just then, we faded away, hopefully, resurfacing back to the present, or at least to somewhere useful.


	8. Chapter 8: The Casual Interrogation

**_AN: FREINDZZZ! HAI! This chapter is EXTREMELY FREAKING LONG! It's more than 3,000 words! Therefore I hope you like it! I didn't really want to split it up.I left you guys with a HORRIBLE cliffhanger here. I'M SO SORRY... :D Thank you all for reading and following and faving and reviewing especially the guests that I can't personally thank._**

 ** _I would like to apologize to my pending beta reader for not sending when I should have. When writing this, a lot happened. Like a lot. SO I apologize._**

 ** _THANKS TO YALL UP IN HERE WHO READ AND STUFF! ENJOY THIS LOOOOONG CHAPTER :)_**

Jason pov

My eyebrows lowered and my eyes widened simultaneously in alarm and fear. _How?_ The question went through my head over and over again. _What would this mean for the boundaries? Were they weakened? How?_ I looked at Piper, and she looked at me at the same time, both of us fixing our eyes onto Chiron and Rachel- who shook their heads- just to make sure we had heard correctly.

"Wait, what?" Piper was the first one to speak. As if remembering something all of an sudden, Calypso shot out of her chair and stood, trying to take deep breaths to cease her panting.

"I know, I know! But just follow me!" She waved her hand at us, and we all took off running, Chiron mentioning a mortal form and something about catching up, but there was such a loud pulse that echoed through me, that I barely heard him, let alone registered what he said, but a small part of me did and I thanked my ADHD.

* * *

We ran, all the way back to Half- Blood Hill to greet a smiling Leo, and I, knowing him for as long as I have, knew it was a façade. He was buying time and was really confused and nervous. _When in doubt, bring out charm, right?_ His motto. I walked up to him, as he continued to chat with the mortal telling one lie after the next.

The mortal was dressed in a green T shirt printed with a logo and slogan for something called "CamaradA" exactly like that, and tan cargo shorts. He had dark, straight hair that jutted farther than his forehead and black, plastic frame glasses that sat atop his nose. He had enough muscles, pretty good for a mortal, but I had more, if only because I was a demigod. Yet, I almost smirked.

I gestured for Rachel, Piper and Calypso to introduce themselves to the guest, interrupting their conversation with Chiron, and I quickly introduced myself, using a firm handshake and pulled my best friend aside. "How do you know?" I asked him, eyes locked on his looking for any signs that he was telling anything beside the truth. There wasn't.

"I heard him coming, he was really noisy, and well we both did really. Calypso looked at him, and you saw, he's pretty old to be found here now. He wasn't really dirty or panting or scared looking either. He told us that he was looking for something, a facility for creating plastic products. He said his friends had told him it was in this area. I thought, before he came in of course, that it was a monster or something and I summoned flame that I didn't put out before we turned around. He didn't seem to notice it though, as he kept rambling as only a mortal would. After a while I gave him a vision test almost. I had fire from two fingers and asked him what he saw. He said two fingers. He looked at me like I was crazy and asked me why I had to know what his vision was like. This guy is mortal." He gave me a look of complete and absolute certainty, one that a demigod would only give with sufficient evidence and a feeling that sang through their bones, an instinct that was 99% of the time right. Pretty much never wrong, except when thoughts were addled.

I nodded at him, a signal that I knew he was right. Still the question remained. _How?_ I walked over to Chiron, bringing Leo with me, as Chiron studied the mortal his eyes thoughtful, trying to find reason. "We have to ask him questions, learn about his background, come up with a tiny reason as to why this is happening and at this moment. This can't be a coincidence. Nothing, really ever is."

I took Rachel out from the conversation. Without me even asking, she said, point-blank, "He is mortal. Without a doubt." She as the Oracle, was most certainly right.

"We have to question him in the Big House or something. Learn about his background and past. We can't let this incident go unnoticed." The walls were supposed to keep monsters and mortals out.

"Yeah, I think so too." She nodded and without warning walked away, back towards the mortal. "What's your name again?" She flicked her chin at him.

"Matt." He responded flatly, without a last name or anything really. Like a good, true New Yorker.

"Well Matt." She clasped her hands in front of her, ready to be forward. "We need to ask you a few things because this is a really important situation and in order to keep the people who live here safe, we need to know some things."

He raised his eyebrows. "You're not going to harm me?" He looked wary. New Yorkers I tell you.

Piper jumped in. "We swear to god," she started and I knew that even without swearing on the stx, she would be held by this, "Whichever you believe in, if any, that we will not harm you, nor do we plan on doing so. We just need to know stuff, but if you get hurt by accident, we'll try to help you. We all swear." She put emphasis on the last sentence, but did pour little bits of charm-speak into her voice he could tell. She earned a collective murmur in response, in which they both seemed satisfied with.

"Okay. As long as you tell me stuff as well." So we all went.

* * *

We walked towards the Big House in a tight group, positioned so that we surrounded the mortal, who would barely be seen. Before we left there was a talk amongst all of us. Just in case, Piper and Calypso would have to use magic and mist control to keep secrets of the camp hidden. There was not really any mist in the camp unless it was put there.

So, both girls had their minds focused on the camp, voice on him. Together they spoke of lies, Leo and I filling in at some points where we deemed necessary because Matt may have gotten suspicious with the girls only talking to him. Chiron wheeled beside them answering questions as well in his mortal form, setting the stage for each lie they had to tell.

Once Matt had asked, "What is it you guys do here?"

Chiron's response, "In a sense, we are a camp, like a summer camp but we run all year round for visitors who want to stay sporadically." He was partially right. "You don't really see adults here because here we train kids to be independent and to find their own way, learning what they want to." It was impressive to me how he could blend truth and lies together to perfection. So perfect that he could say it with such certainty that it might as well have been true.

"But, sir, Mr. Brunner," Now speaking to Chiron, "You run the camp right? They also said," he pointed at us, who surrounded him in a protective formation, "That people live here. How is that?"

"Ah. Well this is sort of like a hotel." He gestured to Piper, with passion burning in her gorgeous eyes, Calypso standing tall, and to Rachel who looked normal, as if she were on a stroll, to continue.

Piper started off, "Some people work here daily. These people sometimes have kids." She looked around to seem casual but really was admiring her work of mist.

I was proud of her. She had learned much when she and Hazel became closer and much from her friendship with Annabeth as well. I was glad we all had friends and lovers to fight beside and live beside and cry beside when times get tough.

Calypso continued for her, "The kids and those people get to live here. Also with free education and what not. Kids though, have themes that they can choose. They can room in an aquatic environment, a wilder one, a more academic one, almost whatever they want. We have very large variety."

"Having them choose allows them freedom as well, from their fear and to become acquainted with those who are similar to them." Rachel continued.

"There are lots of smaller children too." Matt noticed. I put a hand on his shoulder from behind, a bit of reassurance, but it may not have seemed that way.

"The people woking may also bring lovers to work here, and some women get pregnant. We haven't had a pregnant citizen in a few years though, maybe more." I cocked my head, resting my hand on my chin pretending to look thoughtful. He turned away from me, so it must have worked because I caught a flash of his grin.

"It's nice what you do for the people and here. A good thing."

Leo brought his jokes. "It's even better because I'm here." He grinned and gave an exaggerated puff of his chest, as he strutted over to Calypso, murmuring, "Am I right sweetheart?" In her ear. She smiled, giving him a quick kiss that he tried to deepen, but she pushed him away for trying, earning a scowl. He stomped back to his place in the circle.

That was how our walk to the big house went. Each of us saying our little part, filling in bit by bit of the story, and mostly Leo adding hints of humor.

* * *

When we finally reached the big house, Piper and Calypso seemed exhausted, especially from holding up the mist and magic barriers up for so long. Piper especially, from having to use charm speak from time to time to fill in holes.

I approached her about it, a hand on her waist and I hoped it would be reassuring and strong. Not that she really needed it. Piper was a beautiful, but deathly lady. It was a good thing that Aphrodite thing wore off after we got to Chiron's office, because I would've been all over her. My self-control would've been non-existent. It's still hard to keep it and harness it.

Whispering in her ear, I said, "You were great. As always." I gave her a small smile, to which she returned. "You alright? You seem a bit drained." A bit was an understatement. In those few seconds she turned a bit pale and had to blink a few times, only to clear her head.

"Yea. I'm okay I guess. This whole ordeal is mind boggling though. It can't be a coincidence." She sighed resting her head in her hands and looked up again. "We have to contact Camp Jupiter, well- Hazel and Frank- as soon as possible. It would be useful to talk to the whole gang there really." I nodded and handed her a piece of ambrosia. She glared at me for a while, trying to insist that she was fine, but after a while, gave in eating it. Within a few minutes she was back to normal.

Before coming into the meeting room the mist had to be up continuously, so that Mr.D nor Seymour-who could've been anywhere really-were spotted.

We found a room with just a few chairs in it. Dusty, but still in good condition. We took them down from their stacks, Matt helping too, and soon we set up one lone chair, for Matt, and 5 chairs in a semi-circle facing it with a spot in the middle for Chiron pull up the wheel chair.

"Now Matt," Rachel said as she sat down, "This may seem like an interrogation because of the separate room and chair positions, but it's not. There are just some things our campers and residents can't know. Hope that doesn't sound too shady but oh well." She smiled.

"It does kind of fell like one. But you guys seem nice and have good hospitality so it's alright."

I started, not wanting to waste precious time -where something could be going wrong- making small talk. "Alright dude. We will be asking you about some personal shit, but answer honestly. It might feel weird but this is something way beyond your understanding. Now, have you been in any strange situations lately?"

* * *

He came here, looking for a self-designed souvenir warehouse. He wanted to make a custom memento dedicated to his sister. Apparently a friend of his, who was always a really nice guy, told him it would be here somewhere. Maybe he heard or read the directions wrong.

We asked him questions about his family. Apparently his sister had passed away recently, well like last year from a deadly disease. I dedicated a silent prayer to her soul.

He had incidents where she would come talk to him in his dreams during his mourning period, but he said that they were just dreams. Then about a week ago, someone was shaking him as he slept. He awoke to see his sister there, not as a ghost or anything, but looking exactly as she had before and had actual shape and weight to her. They reconciled but Matt kept saying that this wasn't right and asking how this happened. That was before his sister, Alana screamed and her essence disappeared.

That seemed like something that had to do with the godly realm. To do with Death more specifically. We all shared a look. We all knew that Death had to recapture the spirits after the Doors of Death were closed and after he was set free. _What if some were left uncaptured?_ "Thanatos" I mouthed to them. They all gave subtle nods of understanding in response.

"I know you all probably think I'm crazy. But, you wanted to know the truth and there it is. Also, yesterday, there was an incident where I just started lashing out at my mother who was doing something in honor of Alana. For no reason. I just lashed out! I was yelling, and whatever was controlling me, making me do that, faded away after a minute. Really weird. I also lashed out at my girlfriend for talking to her dad, and having dinner with him and not me. Boy that was hard to fix."

From then I knew that something was wrong. They seemed like eidolons that were controlling him those times, but I didn't think they were. Why would they? It could be a curse but who would curse the poor kid either? Hades might have some control over it, or over the fate of his sister and her soul after she reappeared to Matt.

I glanced around at the group. The girls were mostly coaxing the information out of him, they were better at talking than Leo, but Chiron asked questions a lot too. I was listening and processing the information. But hell even Leo was focused on the story, only his fingers were drumming on his knees. That was extremely surprising since he had an extreme case of ADHD. They would be fine talking to Matt on their own. I'd be filled in on other stuff later.

I said to everyone, "I'm going to take a break guys. I'll catch up later." I waved at Calypso, Rachel and Matt, gave Piper a goodbye kiss, and gave my best friend a bro-hug. I nodded to Chiron as I walked out.

* * *

I walked towards the temple of Hades, which stood about 150 yards from the Hades cabin. It was a relatively small rectangular building, but was grand on the inside. Its walls were built of obsidian and on the inside decorated with gold molds and engravings of death, and murals of different places in the underworld. Stories were told, stories of the greatness and history of Hades and Persephone and their kingdom. Last I'd heard he was really happy about it. Persephone was as well.

It was extremely bright inside and there was a large statue of hades made from Stygian Iron, with a short barricade of gold around it, with an entrance to make offerings. There of course was a blue fire to burn it. To the right and left of it were statues of Persephone, (who's was adorned with everlasting flowers. A LOT of them) and the three furies. There were 5 dark purple fold in chairs scattered around the room. I wanted to stand.

"Hey lord Hades, or Uncle Hades. What's up?" I looked at the statue and ginned, the god and I were on fairly good terms. As good as you can be with a Greek god to a Roman demigod. He still wasn't too fond of me. He wasn't of anybody except Nico, Hazel and Will surprisingly enough.

"I know I might not be the best person to talk to you about this but I had to. Me being a son of Jupiter and all. I'm here though and you haven't incinerated me yet. That's good right? Anyways, I have a feeling this all has to do with loose spirits. I know it's not your fault and you only do your best to run the underworld and it's very difficult but I think it's going to cause problems. What if one of the other… Primidorals see this as a sign and takes advantage? Maybe they have already and we don't really know." I shook my head, thinking of Nyx. "I don't really know what to do. For once that is. I have to try to be a hero and I don't know. I'm sure you've felt this way sometime. Not to be offensive or anything but… well… yea. Nico has too I'm sure. I'm not sure if you will be able to help us, but one thing I ask of you is to help his sister's soul. Alana wasn't bad, or normal. She saved countless lives and fought for the U.S in the navy. Guide it. If you can, Uncle…" I grinned and waited for a reaction but nothing really came. "Uncle Hades, please give us the strength in our souls and courage to move on with this. Please help us. We don't know why this is happening but something is, and it has to do with Nyx. I can feel it. Help us deal with whatever is thrown at us." I smiled and walked through the space to the statue. I searched in my pocket for something, not matter how meager, to offer. All I found was a small unopened box of lemonheads.

"Sorry. I wish I had something better, but I came unprepared." I grinned and before dropping it into the fire I said, "Help Matt too. If you can." I dropped it into the fire and it burned quickly, so I knew he was listening. "Bye Uncle Hades!" I smiled and waved like a child.

I turned around and started walking only to feel something very hot behind my back. Hotter than the southern winds. I turned back around, hand reaching in my pocket for the coin, only to be greeted by a stretching blue fire from the altar. There was a face in it, and it grinned. A vicious grin. I couldn't help but scream, as I tried to flip the coin. It flipped and I barely caught it in its gladius form.

The fire wrapped around my head, and bellowed. I was suffocating a little. Well, bit by bit. More by the second. I tried to hack at it with my weapon, only for the fire to be built back again.

I tried to save my energy. "Lord Hades! Oh gods! Help!" I kept screaming as I tried to attack faster. It wouldn't work. Was this something to be defeated by a certain metal, or magic or something?

I could barely breathe as I kept attacking and yelling at intervals, allowing myself to breathe the sulfurous air for a while, forcing myself not to cough. It would only use up my breath and waste whatever I had faster.

I tried to call on the winds, to blow the fire away as a last resort, but it only added to the fire, as I thought it would. I started screaming again, hoping Lord Hades would help me, or foolishly and desperately that my friends would hear me. I didn't know if the fire was sound proof either. You never know with the gods and the monsters.

As the fire still bellowed and I felt myself blacking out, I said a final prayer to Hades and then Hephaestus. I made one last battle cry, one to get help also.

It could've just been me, but I could've sworn I heard the creaking of a door as my consciousness floated away.

 _Piper, I love you_.


	9. Chapter 9: One Day Wonders

_**AN: Hey guys! Back to usual length of chapters! This one is from Frank's POV. Thank you to everyone who reads this and has faved, followed, reviewed the works! Please continue to do so because I haven't been getting any and they really do motivate me to write. After then end of July I may start posting more. Maybe! I have a lot of plot to get through! Soory about these cliffhangers lately! #sorrynotsorry! Just kidding! Enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER!: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT NOT THE CHARACTERS OR WORLD OR PAST THINGS I HAVE QUOTED! I AINT UNCLE RICK! {even if I might give you cliff-hangers like crazy}**_

"Yea. I really wonder what's taking them so long." I raised my eyebrows at Percy, Nico and Annabeth, and they all shrugged. Nico had a faint look of horror and fear on his face and Annabeth and Percy had matching looks of nervousness. This made me scared. Hazel, my girlfriend, the girl I loved was in there. They all showed negative feelings to what they think happened in there. Was there something going on that everybody else except me knows about?

Walking into the kitchen, I'm greeted by what looks like an unconscious Hazel with an unconscious Will. WHAT?

I realize I screamed out loud when the three of them look at me, and Nico runs to their sides as I run to Hazel's. Annabeth and Percy step back together, with Annabeth putting a shaky hand over her mouth. She murmurs something over and over again. I barely hear it, immersed in the state of panic I'm in.

"No. No, NO, NO, NO!" Despite being a son of Mars I had my breaking point. My weakness now isn't just the wood. I cradle her heavy, lifeless head in my hand. I look beside me, and I try to assess Will through this haze of terror I'm in.

I'm only able to see Nico leaning over Will, with fear in his eyes, not panic. As if he knew something, or was waiting for it. "Gods, not now. Why now? Are we not allowed peace? THREE FUCKING YEARS GUYS!" He yells at the sky. Not a wise move.

He moves to Hazel's side. He kisses her forehead, holding the other side of her head in his hands. I shake my head. I'm on the verge of tears. Tears of fear. Fear that we'll all lose everything we've fought so hard to keep. Nico though, has his partner and sister in this condition. I put my hand on his shoulder, clasping it, trying to calm him, like a brother in law, not a general to a comrade.

"You seem to know. What is it?" I ask him, by then Percy is on the floor, bracing Hazel's back against the cupboard. Annabeth is observing her features.

"They're in a vision." It's all he says. Percy nods as he takes a place beside him. I observe her alone, and I see familiarity in her features. I remember her looking like this when she took me into her vision on our quest to Alaska. I was so stupid, too blinded by emo=ion to notice before.

Then I remember. She hasn't had a natural flashback since she shared one with me on the quest. Except for the self-induced one with Leo on the Argo II. I look at Will. He looks the same as Hazel. Her wouldn't induce one on purpose with Will, as far as I know. There was nothing that really had to do with Will and correlated with the godly shit. Except for the fact that we're all kind of related in some way, but that's it. That shit isn't even legit. SO it had to be the work of a god/ goddess having them all meet at the same time, sucked into a vision together, a hand on his shoulder. I remember Percy telling me about how Demeter I think had them all meet up well Nico him and Thalia to do something for her.

I shake my head and look at the sky. I look down quickly. Being praetor and son of Mars doesn't mean that I'm allowed to do stuff like that.

Annabeth pipes up. "They don't look unconscious that's for sure." She opens their eyelids. "Yeah. They're not. From what I see and know from what I've been told, they look like they're in a flashback." She steps back, pondering. Percy puts an arm around her shoulder. Before we start deciding what to do, I kiss Hazel, deeply. Pouring love into it that she will not feel ad passion she can't sense. I don't care. About our friends that surround us or her brother next to me. I kiss her like it's the last time I ever will. I know it won't. Her lips are soft, and move with mine, with barely an action of her own. I move to kiss her forehead, and it's only us for a second as I get up. Nico plants a firm kiss on Will as well and gets up. I speak first.

"You guys seem to know something that I don't. Spill please." Nobody seems to mind my urgency or slight rudeness. I shouldn't take it out on them. Then I remember how Hazel snapped at me. It was a bit strange yeah, and she yelled sometimes, but never like that. There was something else in her eyes. I glance at her, slouched against the cupboard door. Did something happen to each of them?

I hadn't really fully dismissed the incident but it momentarily slipped from my mind. How foolish I was to think that after 3 years, peace would finally come. Even in New Rome.

Nico goes first, telling his story. A slightly modified version, I could tell because he stuttered and blushed at some parts, the pink contrasting his slightly pale skin. He had snapped at Will too. He looked ashamed that he hadn't said something and apologized. Annabeth told me that she noticed something, as did I, but figured they would be fine. She apologized too. As they all reiterated, nothing in our world is a coincidence.

"The same thing kind of happened to us. We were talking about the peace in New Rome when I mentioned, like something about the offerings in her dad's shrine, as a joke, but she snapped at me. There was something in her eyes. A completely different kind of fury. She yelled before, but at things that made sense. Never like this." I shook my head. "How foolish I was." I cradle my head in my elbows, giving myself 5 seconds to bathe in self-pity. "We should IM camp half blood." Nico went right away to get his prism and drachma. We were talking to them within seconds. Iris seemed to sense how important this was.

We were greeted by Piper, Chiron, Leo, Calypso and Rachel. Apparently Jason had left a bit earlier. "Hey guys!" Leo said, without his usual conviction. "We were just about to call you. We have news," He paused and I could see he was looking at us all individually, reading our faces, seeing who was and wasn't present. "And by the looks of it… so do you." He pointed at us, and the best I could muster that rose from my sea of thoughts was a small, tired smile.

* * *

We exchanged stories. Taking up a familiar rhythm from all the times we did this before. Our story though, of eating lunch together then discovering Hazel and Will in a flashback was pale and uneventful in comparison to theirs's of Rachel's weird feeling, and interrogating the mortal in the Big House.

"Wow." I said, seriously amazed by all they did that day and managed to find out. Which was that the dude's sister was temporarily back from the dead. Like she escaped Death, and then was caught again. He kind of had that anger thing that Hazel and Nico did as well. It caused me to dispose of my first theory, that it was something with Children of the underworld, and because, the kid, Matt was well, mortal.

"Yeah. Wow." Calypso gave a small smile, laced with sympathy for Nico and I. Although I appreciated it, I didn't need it, it would make me feel worse. By the strained look on Nico's faced, I could tell he felt the same way.

"It's remarkable that so many things have happened in one day. AT both camps too, but not with contrasting events. We won't be enemies this time." Chiron says, his eyes full of wisdom, and millennia of knowledge. He was waiting for someone to say something. Piper says it first.

"One thing we've learned from being demigods, is that nothing that happens is a coincidence. This all correlates. Somehow. We just need to figure it out." Piper looks determined, and Chiron develops a small smile. A teacher taking pride in the knowledge of his students.

I glance back in time to see Percy whispering something in Annabeth's ear, she replying the same way. Their faces are stony and I know we all share the same look of determination. To do whatever it is the world needs us to. Annabeth nods at Percy, a seal of approval.

"I think it could be a curse. Set on everyone who had someone in their family who escaped Death or whatever. I know how they work, I've had enough in my lifetime." He has a slight sneer on his face, surely remembering the depths of Tartarus.

"Yeah maybe. You said Hazel and Nico acted the same way, but it's not just an underworld child thing. So you guys don't know yet if they each have a relative who could escape, right?" She puts emphasis on yet, and I remember their mothers' deaths. Each having something to do with a god or monster, or whatever. We all nod. "I know it has something to do with Thanatos though. Death and Nyx. Definitely. I can feel it in my bones! Maybe Nyx is mad, holding a grudge, and cursed everyone, even mortals?" It seems like a really good and valid theory.

"Yes. Gods, are unfortunately allowed to curse mortals." Chiron frowns. "But it's usually only for messing up their orders at the Chinese restaurant, nothing big like this." He shakes his head.

"Where's the mortal, err, Matt now?" Annabeth asks, her brain, I can tell moving a mile a minute.

"He's on his merry way out now. But we got some of his information." Leo says and takes a piece of paper from his pocket, "A cell number?" Leo nods, pleased. "Yeah."

"You guys should go find Jason so we can talk about this thoroughly with him. We can't come to any conclusions or plan anything without him." Annabeth says again, looking a bit tired all of a sudden, and I realize I do a bit as well.

Then we hear scream. I do a quick survey, and carefully but swiftly, observe Hazel and Will. They look the same, breathing quickly, undisturbed. Everyone is fine, and I realize it's coming from the IM. I look at Nico and Percy's eyes as they widen and I slowly realize who the screams and shouts belong to. Jason.

Piper within a heartbeat, yells "JASON! JASON!" She takes off running unsheathing her dagger, with Leo and Calypso on her heels. Each with weapons ready.

It's suddenly all too much for me. I find a chair and heavily sit in it, and say, "What the fuck? Holy gods." Over and over again. I will have to get up soon. I have to. I give myself five seconds again, in those, just thinking _what the fuck? Now?_ Two simple questions. I stand up to see Nico trying to get another drachma to make another IM to follow them and try to find Jason with them, and I find myself helping with the prisms.

 _All in one day,_ I can't help but think as we connect, Annabeth rubbing Percy's head, and Hazel and Will each breathing louder and faster.


	10. Chapter 10: Glimpses of a past time

_**AN: HAI! I hoped you liked the last chapter! CLIFFIES! *LAUGHS DEMONICALLY* No but seriously! Love you guys! I realized that the chapters might be going a bit slowly so I tried to speed it up in this one please tell me what you think suggestions comments and stuff! Thanks for everything! I actually in the beginning of writing this chapter got writers' block but I got it later! Read and review and the works! I might start another fic as well for Divergent or The maze Runner or shatter me but with more irregular updates. Thanks!**_

 _ **I DONT OWN ANY POP CULTURE REFERENCES! OR ORIGINAL PJO MATERIAL REFERENCED AND USED**_

Will POV

We were on a moving train of images. Well, we're on a train and we were passing by the images. Flashes, glimpses of a past time.

I looked closely at what's in front of us. A younger looking, smaller and less fierce Hazel, stands in a cave. I looked sideways at her. She glanced back at me. She ook her head, turning her head toward the image, now soundless video, quickly. Too quickly for me to read much from her face, but just enough to see a shimmer of fear and terror.

The same terror that's shone on her face in the video. She looks to be about 13 here.

The cavern was large, about the size of a hotel lobby, except it held far more dread. Even with the bright lights that came from the plants along the walls, the darkness and heavy moisture was suspended in the air like a cloak. It vibrated with power, and being familiar with her from the second Giant War, I knew it was Gaea in her physical form that occupied and controlled the cave.

Hazel's arm was wrapped around a frail woman's shoulders. She looked young, but she had hair gray as NYC melted snow and slush on the streets, and was a bag of bones. Her dark skin was thin and wrinkled, her cheeks hollow, her eyes sunken in and tired. She had been drained of energy- Gaea's doing.

The woman stood, speaking to Hazel, sympathy and affection pouring out of each word. The scene was going quickly, as if it was being fast-forwarded to make time for other, more important things.

There was a large pit, in the center of the cave, the top of a closed bulb just barely visible out from the surface. From the angle it was being shown at, it looked like the inside bubbled with yellow lava that shot up, and flowed like magma.

The woman, most likely Hazel's mother, started to look around the cave, searching for something, and flinching as if hearing Gaea's voice. She gazed at the pit, and whatever was inside of it with disgust and looked at Hazel, speaking to her with eyes dull with sorrow.

Hazel yelled into the cave, a new defiance shining in her golden eyes. The feeling of darkness and heaviness seemed to fade a bit, as if Gaea herself, was retreating slowly. I didn't glance at her this whole time, too absorbed in the flashback, or image whatever this was.

She had silent tears streaming down her now blotchy face, and I looked away. I had a feeling she saw me through her peripheral and I didn't really want to embarrass her. Besides, I was definitely missing something in the video.

13 year old Hazel glanced at her mother and at the pit, and then at the cave in general. Her eyes touched every part of it. Her new resolve seemed to waver as she looked at her mother, but it was gone almost as soon as it came. Her mother's eyes were filled with pride as she kissed Hazel's forehead and pulled Hazel into her. Hazel yelled at the cave – Gaea really – in defiance and kept her eyes and body focused on the pit. The cave became intolerably hot. It was strange how I noticed the changes and properties of the environment that were present in the setting of the flashback. Time started to gain back its normal speed in the video.

The "video" zoomed in so that the entrance to the pit could clearly and fully be seen. The yellow substance surrounding the bulb that appeared to be lava, was actually mostly gold, jewels and shards of metal mixed with a golden jelly. The bulb began to sink, as the jewels, gold and metals went flying upward, spreading outward or piercing the ceiling of the cavern. I could feel Hazel draining her energy force through her powers. Using it all out. Instead of becoming shadows like Nico would've, she would die. I knew it. I shook my head and risked a sideways glance in her direction. She was biting her lip so fiercely that it started to bleed. I tried to start healing it. I couldn't resist.

I knew that the Hazel in the flashback was getting hit with the objects that she made fly out of the pit. She looked around again one last time, trying to soak up her surroundings in her last few seconds of life.

All at once, the abyss exploded in steel, diamonds and gold, the roof crumbling down and the bulb, another beacon of power falling, collapsing into the rubble. The yellow shit, now looking like oil, enrobing it like an embrace, covering it, masking the power for the time. The focus went back to Hazel, now slumped in her mother's arms, as the land that they were on sunk, burying everything else with it.

In the bulb, it was a giant. If that was Gaea's place of power and domination, they were being controlled by her that was why Hazel looked stronger when her mother started to show affection. I hadn't realized. Hazel saved us from his wrath for another 50 years.

I looked back at her and at the same time, her eyes met mine. They were bloodshot. She started to sob, and she collapsed in my arms. No words needed to be said. We all had our moments of sheer weakness and grief. I hugged her, my sister-in law while she cried. Just then, I heard a boom.

* * *

I looked in front of me, to see another video playing, this time, not a real one. I pulled Hazel into my side so we could both watch, and make the most out of our time while we were stuck in Animated Drawing Train Land. It would've been more fun I think if it were Anime.

We could hear sounds and see the images this time, but lacked the sensory element that the last one held.

Two figures were standing face- to face conversing with each other. One, male, was tall, with a slightly hunched back and broad shoulders. His face was pale but radiant and emitted power. It was intense that I took a few steps backwards and got slightly knocked back even though we didn't feel the vibes through this video, 0or whatever the fuck it was. He wore a sky blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans, both of which were ever-changing. Clouds of different shapes and colors drifted across his shirt and pants, with each changing hue by the second. By the looks of it, he was Uranus, primidoral lord of the sky… that got chopped to pieces by Kronos. What the-

"What the fuck?" Hazel said aloud. I glanced at her. She had stopped crying but her face still had hints of red, and her eyes remained slightly blood shot. I shrugged, shaking my head, figuring she figured out that it was Uranus, same as I did.

The woman across form him was a bit pale as well, with skin looking grayish, like she had warm dark skin but it faded away. She was wearing a black, long sleeved tunic and black leggings. Her sparse wispy black hair was pulled back into a – yep you guessed it – BLACK! I knew she was Nyx. She radiated dark power, grief and sorrow and misery. She looked more presentable than she did when we had seen her yelling at Death not too long ago. Had he brought us here?

"We shall rule once more." Nyx said as she put her hand out for Uranus to shake. Uranus was about to reply, sticking his hand out, before he held his head, cradling it in pain. He put both hands on his right side and started talking to himself.

"No. No. I can't. ARGGGH! Ahhh!" He clutched it and winced. He shifted to stand up, trying to triumph the force causing his head to hurt. "We will leave you. But understand this. You are making a mistake. When you realize, don't come back to me. I may be a part of you, but I won't rejoin you." Uranus straightened. Shaking out his head. He put out his hand, and clasped Nyx's. "We shall take back what is rightfully ours'. They will bow down to us! Cower at our names!"

"I assure you." Nyx smiled demonically. Selfish little- "We. Will." The invisible screen shut down once more.

"Shit." Hazel sniffled and dragged her hand across her forehead.

* * *

A sudden gust of wind blew. First to the right, then toward our backs then left, and then to the front. It happened twice more, before the movement became more fluent, as if the creature was blowing around in circles around us. I nocked an arrow into my bow and Hazel drew her sword. We heard laughter, and shifted so that we were in a position where we probably looked like the Avengers.

A figure came out of the shadows, and I let the arrow fly. Nocking another as soon as it was released. The figure caught the arrow and emerged into the light. Now that I think about it, it looked like we were in the subway, by like the 456 lines.

It was Nyx, dressed exactly the same as she was in the video. "Fuck". I murmured under my breath. I narrowed my eyes. Hazel walked forward so that we stood next to each other. It was only a little reassuring.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" Nyx cackled and I don't think she ever looked as mentally unstable as she did now, walking on the subway tracks hooting as she was. "Spies eh?" Hazel took another step forward, me on her heels. Nyx laughing again, knee slapping, clapping, the works. I couldn't figure out what was so funny, but I knew better than to speak.

"What you learned will help you. What you've seen will assist you. Guide you even, why not be positive! I ask you darling what about the world outside of this?" Her eyes were focused on Hazel.

"Mortals you mean? We are going to save them, help them. Allow them to be free, and safe from you!" Hazel snarled at Nyx. She only laughed.

"Dear child. I feel generous. When you're out there ask yourself this. Where is your mother now? What do they all hide from you? The gods. What will be free in their rule?"

"Everything! The lives of the people on this continent and planet! Our wills are free!" I screamed but surprisingly seemed composed and calm.

"Ah yes. You're sense of doing what you want, when you want it! How lovely! You want to know something? People have been cursed!" She chuckled again and continued "By yours's truly! Wretched people! Will your beloved gods help you? Did they help your mother?" She looked pointedly at Hazel.

I sneered at her. "Well you know what? Do they have power over that? Are they fucking allowed to do that? Didn't think so!"

"Oh but they are." She smirked. "Not even for their own children." She held out her hand, revealing a hologram showing… JASON trapped in the temple of Hades at Camp Half Blood, tiring himself out, with fighting the creature of flames that enclosed him, trying to take control of it with winds.

I turned to Hazel. "How do we get out of here?" I shook her shoulders.

Nyx laughed again. How the fuck can she think this is funny? I nocked an arrow and shot it at her out of irritation, but she materialized right as it was about to hit her, the mist she left behind spelling "GOODBYE" in the air. Goodbye my ass.

"I don't know." Hazel shook her head.

"I could try to heal him from here I think, because I know the area so well." I tried to think. I started to chant a hymn to Apollo.

"What if it doesn't work?" Hazel grabbed my arm.

"It's the only way to find out." I finished the hymn and started to mentally remember the place and absorb myself in the environment as I felt my soul slip into another dimension, as I started to slip, about to leave my body behind.

Hazel, her hand still on my arm, followed me, into the new world of the unknown. Leaving Jason untreated and the lingering "GOODBYE" behind.

"Fuck." Hazel muttered as we floated away from our bodies.


	11. Chapter 11: Needs

**_AN: HEYYYYY! So new chapter and although it may be a bit late by a few minutes or hours…. HAPPY SOLANGELO WEEKEND! When I realized I had trouble trying to think of a way to incorporate fluff in here but I did even though it's just a bit. YAY! Please keep doing what you do best and GIMME SOME LOVEEE! Seriously though thanks for reading and keep on doing so! R &R! Enjoy this Solangelo chapter!_**

 ** _PS: IF THIS SUCKS I'M REALLY TIRED... I HAD A LONG WEEKEND_**

Will pov

We didn't REALLY float away from our bodies.

After all, our bodies were still leaning, I assumed, on the counter in mine and Nico's apartment. We went separate ways, Hazel and I. I'd like to think we both had made it in the end to where we needed to go.

My consciousness was now elsewhere as well as the train station. I don't think it's actually a legitimate place though, just a dark… area. All at once, spotlights came on, blinding white lights on stands all pointed at me.

I squinted and looked up. There were 12 lights, like the 12 Olympians. They all looked like those PIXAR jumping lamp things except way bigger. They were all at least 50 feet tall, towering above me. They were blinding, even when I looked down at the ground. I didn't want to look up, but I had to know what was above me.

With my neck stretching to full capacity, I gazed up at the "ceiling". I was sealed in a dome, a mesh roof of densely braided stands of… was that... celestial bronze? Yes, it was. It glinted in the white light of the lamps even though it was all covered in a layer of rust, although Celestial Bronze can't rust.

In between each of the lamps. More mesh could be seen in bits in pieces, because there were more screens all around. 12 of them, with stygian iron frames. Have screens been common in visions ever since Leo invented monster proof ones?

A loud feminine voice blared at once, "WELCOME CONTESTANT, TO HOW WELL DO YOU KNOW YOUR PARENT! IN THIS ROUND, YOU WILL HAVE 10 SECONDS TO COME UP WITH AN ANSWER ABOUT YOUR PARENT! EVERYTIME YOU GET ONE RIGHT, ONE OF THE SCREENS GET ILLUMINATED! NO SKIPS! NO WRONG ANSWERS! GOOD LUCK!" She sounded like one of the announcers you don't see during wrestling matches. "It's the only way to get what you need!" The same voice hissed, in a deeper voice. Now, it sounded like a snake.

What was this? A gameshow? Entertainment for the Olympians? Or something else, constructed by a monster, or god to give me what I needed? I decided to go with the flow. I was in inception anyways, and really, how hard could it be. This was just a vision inside of a vision. Oh inception. How lovely.

"FIRST UP! WHO'S JOB DID HE TAKE UP AFTER THAT GOD RETIRED?" Apollo had a lot of jobs and responsibilities. The timer was shown on the first screen. 8…7… But Apollo only has one job that used to belong to someone else. That someone was, "Helios!" I shouted out, top make sure whatever it was could hear me. I needed more information and I was going to get it. The timer showed 5 seconds.

 _Damn. Can't they give a man a little more time to get his shit and thoughts together?_ Of course not. Not in this world.

"WONDERFUL! YOU ARE CORRECT!" The first screen filled with the image of the edge of the Apollo cabin's exterior. A hint of curly red hair flew in and out, as if being blown by the wind. Who could that be? "NEXT QUESTION!" No time to wonder. "WHAT IS HIS PERFERRED MODE OF TRANSPORTATION?" This one was really easy, especially since it was the same as mine.

"RED SPORTSCAR!" I shouted with conviction and passion. "Not very specific but I'll take it. Mind you, leniency is not in my nature." It was the same voice, not hissing or shouting just speaking without conviction. _Was I supposed to name the freaking brand too?_

The second screen lit up to show more of the redheaded girl and the clamor of the Apollo cabin seen from the windows in front of her. She was walking toward it. Was this a sibling I don't know of? Someone trying to get help for Jason? _Oh gods, Jason. What was happening?_ I needed to know. The voice said it would show me something I needed. Maybe this is someone getting help, and they're going to show me! Maybe I can help from here and not go into a deeper level of inception. Maybe I –

"THIRD QUESTION! WHICH GOD WAS JEALOUS OF APOLLO BECAUSE OF HIS LOVER?" This wouldn't have been easy for other children of Apollo but it is for me because of what it represented. The fact that they both fell in love with a man.

"ZEPHYROS!" I yelled. "GREAT JOB!" The third screen glowed with the image of the rest of the girl, and when she turned I could see that it was Rachel. Why couldn't I tell? _Shit what happened? Is she getting help for Jason?_

"NUMBER FOUR! WHO WAS THIS LOVER?" I answered in a heartbeat. Before the timer could read _9_ I shouted "Hyacinthus!" _Duh! Who else would it be?_

"INCREDIBLE!" The voice said with false enthusiasm. The next screen showed the rest of the cabin that was to the right of Rachel. I wanted to scream _show me more!_ But I knew it would come. "QUESTION FIVE! WHO IS APOLLO REPORTEDLY HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH?" I knew this one too. This was too easy.

"HEMERA!" I guess I wasn't really supposed to know that though. Oh well.

* * *

I answered the seven remaining questions quickly and correctly. In the end, the voice hissed, "You've done well. Enjoy you're information session." _I will thank you very much._

Sound was now been projected from all the screens, that came together to create the full image, but now instead of Rachel walking to the cabin, she was in it. Speaking to my siblings.

"Yeah we're going to need… some healers at the... Temple of Hades. It was easier to come here… rather than the… infirmary." That was a panting Rachel.

"We will of course, but what is it?" That was Dina, who was already getting her bag ready.

"Err, well, I don't really know yet. But that's where… Jason went, and he was screaming. If he was screaming… then-"

"Yes he's injured somehow. Got it. Guys grab the basic bags lots of ambrosia, nectar, medical thread for stitches, and a pump I think. Wide variety." _Dammit Dina. He's probably going to just use the pump from that bag!_ I wish I could tell then what his condition was.

Seconds later, they started to run to the temple and Rachel faced the others. She stopped panting. "Thanks. I also kind of feel like the Oracle is going to speak any second now."

"Sit down then." That was Mike, who sat her down on the bed. She nodded in thanks, resting her head on the post of the bunks.

I wasn't in need of news, I realized. Truly, I am in need of the prophecy, the poem to guide us on our journey to defeat Nyx, the passage that will give us confusing clues as to what needs to be done.

Seconds, later, green smoke was spewing out of her mouth. She stood stiffly.

"The dark shall come to all kinds,

Spirits left to souls shall bind.

Light and Day to be replaced,

If the Gods shall see disgrace.

Mothers, fathers, daughters, sons,

Each must work together as one.

Curse bearers one shall stand,

Against the dark that wants the land." Rachel falls on to the bed, head first and stays there, eyes closed without moving.

* * *

My mouth hangs open. That was the longest prophecy I ever heard. It was both straightforward and confusing, but even with the length I knew we would need help form other places, information from other sources.

Suddenly, all of the screens were sowing the same thing. They were zooming into Rachel's head, as if we were actually going to see what's going on inside of her head when we got close enough. By the way everything was going, that was probably going to happen.

It does. I see an image of Hazel and Nico battling Nyx with me running in to fight with them with Hemera and Apollo. The children of Nyx also try to defeat us, but then Percy, Annabeth and Frank some in and help fend them off. Leo and Calypso are helping Death with creating a trap or device to get what looks like loose spirits.

Then, there's something like a time skip, because all of us are back at Camp Half-Blood chilling out by the lake drinking iced tea. Everyone else leaves with their respective partners but Nico and I stay at the lake.

All of a sudden, I miss him so much. I slump against nothing, not caring about what I am on at the moment. I miss him.

His presence is always so reassuring and comforting. He is home to me. I don't know how I will do my part without him, because as it seems, I am separate from he and Hazel until the battle with Nyx, but hopefully that's not entirely true. I'll have to deal.

In the deepest parts of me, I know that there is a 70% chance that I may not be able to but that 30% still exists.

Before him, I could do it, but now, I know that I love him too much. I can do it without him, but I will always be thinking of him, worrying. As I am now. Wondering if he's-

 _OH GODS!_ If this is happening to me and Hazel, what's happening to him? I hope he is safe. Oh gosh. What if he isn't? What if he is driving himself crazy because he thinks this is his fault? _Oh dear Hades…_

I am thinking of his arms around me, his lips on mine the day we decided to move to New Rome. We thought we could be safe. Well, together we are. Together the extreme power couple, with counters to all forces, helpers to all forces, defenders to all forces. God I miss him now. This isn't really a good time I know. I have to decipher the prophecy. Look at the screen.

But I can't. I can't. Physically, I am unable to. Love is strange.

Then I'm being pulled forward by and invisible source. I go willingly. I feel like it will lead me back to the present.

I am spiraling forward into the present. Back to the people who I love, who I know need me. And I need them.

* * *

I awoke to see Nico, Frank, Percy and Annabeth looking at what seemed to be an Iris Message, but nobody was there. All I saw was the front of the Big House. I knew everyone except Rachel was running for Jason. Maybe they could help him.

Nobody said anything, until they all looked at each other and Percy screamed "Shit man! What the hell! We can't even help them." Something else I have no knowledge of must've happened as well. I looked to my right at Hazel, whose eyes - while fluttering- were still closed. She was breathing heavily.

Nico looked back as if to check on us, and his eyes lay on mine. He gave a sad grin as he came towards me and knelt. "Sunshine." I smiled back. "Death Boy." He wrapped me in an embrace while my head lay on his shoulder. It didn't matter that my consciousness was back in the apartment. I was with him, and my best friends, basically my family. I was home.

We would face the challenges together. I didn't really realize I needed Rachel to remind me until now.


	12. Chapter 12: Piper was fucking fast

_**AN: Hello dear readers! ALAS! A chapter posted on the day of Suns... WONDERFUL! I actually really wanted to post this one tonight because... well I dunno really. This chapter is pretty short but it serves it's purpose and it's LEOOO after all! Part of the reason as to why it's so short is because... as some of you may know there was a huge Throne of Glass fandom blowup about something for the next book in the series and I got caught up in it for the better half of the night. If y'all are in the fandom and wanna know what happened because you're confused... you can PM me. Love you guys! Thanks for reading! Read and Review please!**_

Leo POV

Damn, Piper was fucking fast.

You would've thought she was a child of Hermes or some shit, the way she ran.

Who am I kidding? I was running really quickly too but of course, due to my scrawny frame and her well-built but slim one, she left me in the dust. As did Calypso apparently. My girlfriend could end up saving my best friend before I would even have the chance.

I kept running though, determined to at least do something… other than you know, make jokes with myself about Piper, myself and Calypso. It made me feel a bit better at least.

I ran and ran, with only the depressing sound of my best friends' scream and distant, heavy footsteps to guide me.

* * *

A little while later, maybe ¾ of the journey, I realized on some level, or acknowledged at some level that Rachel wasn't with us. Again, in that distant place, I wondered why.

Jason's screams naturally, got louder and louder. But then they started to soften, as if his voice was going hoarse. I pushed myself to run faster and to actually breathe. There was fire in my lungs, except it would be better if there were. I wouldn't feel it.

The screams stopped abruptly and I was alone to find Jason. Fear not, though! Piper started screaming his name. Not in a… bad way though. In a scared way, in a vengeful way. Right then, I knew that Beauty Queen would be ripping these _whatever these were_ apart with her bare hands. If she could.

I pressed on and finally found the Temple of Hades. _Why was he here? No disrespect to the big guy but…_

I could smell smoke from 50 feet away from the Temple, it didn't bother me at all though. I thought I built the pit safely… hadn't I? I sprinted toward it hating to think that my inability to BUILD would be the cause of illness or even the death of my best friend. I busted through the door, pushing it surprisingly hard, considering my lack of muscle strength. Must've been my speed because it could cause a strong energy transfer-

What I saw was incredible, but horribly so. There was a monster of fire that circled around Jason. Whatever it was had been a tornado of freaking fire, and ultimately was choking my best friend. Piper, was on the left, trying to charm speak the monster, Calypso assisting her with her magic shit. I realized I could be the only one who could really do much here.

I remained silent, rolling to the side to keep its attention on my friends. That sounds bad, I know, but it really wasn't. I was about to tear this piece of shit apart. Before it killed my best friend.

I felt a pull in my gut and tried to pull the power of the fire in towards me, to try and absorb it so it would become weaker. Apparently though, Jason was trying to manipulate the nearby winds so that turned out to be impossible after like 5 fucking seconds. I settled for controlling the fire, shifting it above him so Jason could escape from under and we could all destroy it, or douse it from the outside.

Over the years following the war, I learned to gain more control over my powers, meaning that now, I could control the winds that were in the fire. I tried to lift them, but it didn't work as well as it hoped. I concentrated very hard on bringing it up, giving myself a migraine. I only managed to get it several inches above where it was originally. Then, as I was beginning to think of another solution, it started to move faster!

Was the monster getting weaker? No it wasn't that. The spirits weren't giving any resistance at all, instead they were moving upward on their own. _Its Jason_ realized abruptly, and I began to grin! HE WAS STILL ALIVE UNDER THERE! OF COURSE SUPERMAN! All 4 of us working together really allowed the fire monster shit to rise quickly, and my grin faded when I saw his face.

He was pale, and gaunt looking, eyes sunken in and hair turning to a dull white from its blonde color. He was draining his powers like Nico had trying to return the Parthenon. He also looked terrified as if the monster was talking to him and laughing at him from the inside, telling him things he didn't want to hear.

I pushed the fire, manipulating it to go to my right, towards the doors and the vast space between it and the Hades cabin. Away from the monument as well. Just in case… even though we were about to die.

When it was away from Jason, and unable to rotate around him, it seemed to weaken and take on a physical shape. It had a dark red head, large orange eyes and the body of a bear covered in fire. The shape made it easier to defeat because it meant the monster had substance of some sort.

Piper unsheathed her dagger and hacked at it multiple times. Long strokes along its body to end the physical life of the monster that almost killed her boyfriend.

I propped him up on one shoulder but he was too heavy. Piper had to come help me, wrapping an arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulders. With Calypso at my side we hobbled out the door to meet Apollo camper medics who took him to the ground to treat him.

* * *

It's strange though, how we didn't really think of the technicalities of what actually happened after the monster was defeated. You would think that I, the mechanic would think about how this all fit together like a broken machine, and what was wrong, but you know… excuse me for saving my best friends and girlfriend back there. I apologize.

I stood, Calypso right beside me over my best friend, who we barely managed to save from a blowout of powers. It wasn't a brick this time!


	13. Chapter 13: About to go down

**_AN: Hiya! This is chapter 12! WOOOHOOO! I tend to use that a lot. Thanks for everything guys and continue to do what you do best! Love ya!_**

 ** _PS: I feel like Frazel is unappreciated so I put a bit in there. I LOVE IT! Also, things also start to become more apparent! Hope you enjoy it!_**

Hazel pov

My eyes opened to a sight that I wasn't at all baffled by.

Judging by what Hecate said, lots of shit was about to go down, and apparently it had been for the past 3 years. Only very subtly though. If we were to wait any longer, the world would've once again, been in danger. Then yet again, it would also be up to us to save it.

In the kitchen of Nico and Will's dorm was the crew that lived in Camp Jupiter (they were at the house for a while) talking to the crew that lived at Camp Half-Blood over an Iris message and vice versa.

Putting one hand on their counter, I shakily helped myself up. My feet shifted from side to side, and my head spun, causing my hip to bump into the counter.

"Hazel!" Nico and Frank looked at me and exclaimed my name at nearly the same time.

"Hey guys. I'm awake… with news." I glanced at the table everyone was huddled around. Will looked kind of groggy like he just woke up, and he probably just did wake up or whatever from his part of the vision. I guess mine was longer. "And so do you…" I looked at Nico whose face flushed with relief and then at Frank who's eyes were filled with love and passion.

"You bet." He said a bit huskily. I smiled. He sounded so… ugh. Sexy. Never thought I would say that in my life. He quickly walked over to me, and I found myself walking toward him as well. He was the only one in the room. The only person for the moment that I cared about. In that moment, it was us.

He pulled my head towards his, closing the gap between us and with our breaths mixing our lips touched. For seconds they moved perfectly in sync and our noses rubbed against one another. We both had so much love for one another and we were both pouring it in. I gripped his head and pulled him closer kissing him again but as I ran out of breath pulled back.

I could tell he was relieved because we usually didn't do that stuff in public… just ya know… privately. "Yep." I grinned and we walked hand in hand towards the table. Everyone, except Nico was gaping at our casual walk back and Nico was blushing extremely hard and looking at the floor. Their box was worse though.

I was glad that despite the seriousness of everything that we could joke around and stuff but I knew things were really serious. Especially with what Hecate had told me, which was… a lot to say the least.

As I got closer to the IM I could see that Piper, Leo, Calypso and even Jason, who was wheezing and drinking nectar on the grass was doing so as well. I smirked. They think I'm so good.

I knew what happened to Jason from the vision Will and I had together, and I was glad and relieved to see that he got out of that situation and was getting treated.

"Hey guys. Sorry 'bout that. I am aware that Jason was in danger," I nod in his general direction, "Good to see that you are alive my friend." I offer him a small smile. "Will I assume told you guys what happened in the visions we shared?" They all nodded. I could feel _Praetor Mode_ kicking in, allowing me to be professional and more serious, and not making out with my boyfriend.

"Will didn't tell us yet though, what happened in his vision after your consciousness's parted. We waited for you to wake up so that the stories from both could be shared all at once." Frank said, gesturing to Will, whose left arm was around Nico's waist and his right hand clutching the table. He was biting his lip, thinking about something intently.

"Let's get started then." I shifted my full attention to Will. "After you." And so he told the story.

* * *

I could tell he left out some minor details.

At some points he looked down and stuttered but started speaking again, keeping those parts vague. He would figure that it would be best to tell us the important stuff. For the good of all of us. I hoped.

"So we have a new prophecy." Annabeth started. She pulled her hair back out of her face. "Repeat it please?"

 _"The dark shall come to all kinds, Spirits left to souls shall bind. Light and Day to be replaced, if the Gods shall see disgrace. Mothers, fathers, daughters, sons, each must work together as one. Curse bearers one shall stand, against the dark that wants the land."_ Will took a deep breath.

"I was right! It is a curse!" Percy muttered and stroked an imaginary beard. "We need to decipher this piece by piece. We need a camp half-blood war council or something."

My internal gears were turning. Hecate was right. The prophecy didn't really tell us where to start, but we were at a crossroads after all. At a crossroad, it is the decision of the traveler. "Well you already have the Praetors of New Rome here. Hey," I looked at the Iris message, and didn't want to single anybody out because I thought they should choose, "Can somebody call a war council? This is important. But, only to break the prophecy down because I, as Praetor call for a quest." Calypso nodded, as I thought she would. Leo was Jason's best friend, Piper his girlfriend, and they should be there. "Thanks. Message us from there."

"Yeah, ok, no problem." She gave Leo a kiss and ran off.

The Apollo kids were helping Jason to his feet to get to the rec room and were hooking stuff up to him as Piper and Leo each half carried/ dragged him.

Frank waved his hand over the screen.

* * *

"What did this fiery monster look like?" Chiron asked form his position at the table.

"It pretty much looked like a fuc-"Leo glanced at the younger children and cleared his throat. "Tornado made of fire."

"Ah. I see. It might be a new demon then. Born from Chaos." Chiron shook his head. "It isn't good that new monsters are being bred. "

"Chiron," I started and bit my lip. "Hecate told me about the ancient laws and explained some stuff. We're interfering with them apparently, or somebody is."

"Really?" Piper asked.

"Yes. We are, apparently at a crossroads. Hecate had said to seek to the path of light, and the Hunters. Whichever is chosen first, will be the key to success or failure. This is also about the ancient laws. Souls must be claimed by Death when the time has come. If spirits are allotted freedom whether accidental or on purpose, debts must be paid. "

"What would these debts entail?" Frank inquired.

"There's apparently a curse right? That can be part of it, but I don't think Death did that. Death has to worry about and concentrate on collecting the lost spirits. These may be helping the god or fighting for a cause… anything really."

"Then who do you think… It's Nyx. You guys saw her in the flashback right," Annabeth's eyes were wide, wild and stormier than ever. She didn't wait for a response. "It has to be her. Taking revenge on what is done and putting a harsh punishment on the mortals instead of allowing Death to be lenient. It makes perfect sense."

"Yeah. She reiterated many times that everyone sees what they want to see. They interpret things the way they hope it actually is and they see it the way they think it should be. This leads back to the crossroads. South, to Los Angeles would allow us to visit Hades and question him there. North I think is where the light path would lead us, (trickily) as she said it would. East would be to you guys to gather forces, and wait for them and then west is where I believe the Hunters and Artemis are."

"So she said that you can either go to the Underworld, come here, go north or west because you don't yet know which is which?" Leo asked.

"Yep." I said, as if it made perfect sense. He nodded as if it did. "Her exact words if I remember correctly were 'The light will show you the way, but it will take what it wants and who it wants, and smother them in it. All roads lead to home in the end.' Artemis though, might know what's up with Apollo. That's what she said. Something with them. The home part could be related to Hestia but I can't be sure"

"OH! Remember when we saw Uranus and he looked like he was fighting himself, and he said… err what was it?"

"YES! This might be important. Something like, 'We will leave you. But understand this. You are making a mistake. When you realize, don't come back to me. I may be a part of you, but I won't rejoin you.' I don't really know though.

"Read the prophecy again babe?" Nico asked Will.

"Yeah it's ' _The dark shall come to all kinds, Spirits left to souls shall bind. Light and Day to be replaced, if the Gods shall see disgrace. Mothers, fathers, daughters, sons, each must work together as one. Curse bearers one shall stand, against the dark that wants the land.'_ "

"Okay… so the dark… as in the curse of darkness? Anyways I guess and then spirits left to souls shall bind, meaning that some of the curse bearers… may have two souls at once? That would explain the anger rushes we had. Light and day to be replaced…THAT'S WHAT IT WAS! Hemera as in day was talking to Uranus and telling him she will not rejoin him, but if we don't succeed we're fuc- err screwed. Like screwdrivers."

"Yeah Nico, you're right." Annabeth was nodding furiously. "Looks like someone with the curse has to participate in the final battle, and those heroes have to work with their families…. Interesting change I guess, I wonder how it will work out. So far though, Hazel and Nico have curses. Therefore, they're going on the quest. Who else then?

"Will." Nico and I said at the same time. "The fates made it so that we went in the vision together. It also says sons and fathers. Apollo got tangled in this as well." I made a good argument.

"Solid argument. We'll help form the outside, behind the lines and stuff." Frank looked around, "You guys ok with that right?"

Chiron nodded. "The prophecy didn't really tell you where to go, but Hecate gave you an outline so yes you must go on your way."

"Hecate said that nobody can tell a person where to go at a crossroads and that the Oracle still isn't fully healed yet. I pray that she didn't over compensate."

* * *

We adjourned the meeting, agreeing to leave two days from now.

What I didn't say was that I figured the spirit of Marie Levesque was in me, the spirit of Maria Di Angelo in Nico.

That's not too important… right?


	14. Chapter 14: Iris messaging was a godsend

**_AN: Hi guys! This is not an early update, well… it is but it replaces Sunday's update. I am going on vacation with my family and wouldn't have been able to post chapter 14 there, so I am doing it now. I will try to update when I come back but NO PROMISES! Thank you! Enjoy… and sorry_**

 ** _PS: ISNT FRAZEL CUTE! ISNT PERCY AND FRANK BROMANCE ADORBS_**

Hazel POV

Iris messaging is a godsend. Literally.

We will be boarding for our quest tomorrow and I, as Praetor, have lots to do. The one thing that's nagging at my brain though, the first thing I need to do, is Iris Message Rachel.

It's been bothering me since I figured it out. Well, now that I've slept on it, I'm pretty sure Marie Levesque is in me, Maria Di Angelo in Nico. Especially since that vision showed me my mom's last few scenes before her death, and in my dreams last night… I shiver.

It showed how Maria Di Angelo died, with little Nico, another girl- Bianca, and Hades. The previous Oracle with them.

I still didn't tell Nico, but I'm not really sure whether it's a good idea or not. It might be better to tell him only if the need arises.

Talking to Rachel will turn these might's, and maybes into yesses and nos. I at least hope so.

I walk through the pavilion, purple toga still on me, as I approach what I see as my office. It isn't really but I like to think of it as an office. Seems normal. I wave at children passing by, playing in the fields in peace. We thought we would be at peace here as well. I sigh.

Opening the door to my "office", I automatically scavenge for my prism and a drachma.

I throw it into the rainbow, "O' Iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering." It dissolves. "Rachel, the Oracle, Camp Half Blood."

Rachel is sitting in her room in the Big House, doodling in a sketch book. One that I got for her birthday. I grin and start simple. "Hey Rachel."

She jumps as she bring her eyes up to mine. "Oh hi." She puts the book aside. "What's up?"

I tell her about the vision I had when Will and I were in it, my dream and my complete theory. The whole truth. Her conclusion wouldn't be accurate if it weren't.

"Do you think it's important that I tell Nico this?" I ask her.

She bites her lip. Furrows her eyebrows. Her eyes wonder off, and she stares for a minute. "Umm… Rachel?" Her attention flits back to me.

"Oh sorry. And yes. I can't tell why just yet but it will be important and it's best he knows now. Best they know now."

"Who are they?"

"Will and Nico. If you want you can tell the others." I breathe. I should tell them. It might be useful. After all, they can't always be IM'ing us 24/7.

"Alright. Thanks Rachel for everything. As always!"

"No problem. Bye!"

"See ya'." I waved and the IM disappeared.

One of my favorite parts of the day. Time to see Frank.

* * *

I don't knock on his door. I'm his girlfriend and business partner. I turn the knob and push the door in. Franks looks up at me, and smiles.

"Hey babe. What's up?" I ask, walking over to his chair, putting my hands on the back of it and setting my head in the crook if his neck.

"Nothing much. Paperwork for some more shrines. What about you? Are you ready for the quest?"

I grin and move my head to kiss his cheek. "Yeah. Figuring out more stuff though and last minute preparations." I stood up to look him in the eye. He was hot. My boyfriend was hot.

I tried to suppress a grin. I never, ever thought I would be saying that.

"What are you thinking about?" Frank asks me, a mischievous glint in his eyes. _UGH he knows!_ My cheeks and neck get hot, and I hope my blush isn't showing too much through my dark skin.

"You and your…" I look at him to see him grinning. He puts his hand behind my neck and pulls my head to his, so that we're nose to nose.

"My what?" His smile shows through his eyes, but he gets a shade pinker too. After a few seconds I respond, finding better words to say than " _your hotness"._

"Your appearance." I grin at him and we both bring our lips closer to kiss. My cheek is pressed against his and my blush goes away with my worries as I start panting. I kiss him faster. His lips are soft and dry. He smiles and pulls away. We're both panting. _That escalated quickly._ I remember that this isn't what I came here for. Frank must sense that.

"You said you figured out stuff just now… before that. What did you figure out?" He grabs my waist, and sets me in his lap, our thighs crossed. I tilt my head to look at him and sigh.

"I think…" I start. I can't really think of how to say it, but for a second I manage to push the feeling of his lips on mine to the side. "I think I know whose spirits are in Nico and me."

"Really? Who?" His eyebrows rise.

"For me," I take a deep, soothing breath. "Marie Levesque, and for Nico, Maria Di Angelo." My shoulders sag with released tension that I didn't know was building up.

"How?" He asks, pulling at his short hair, thinking. I told him what I told Rachel.

"I guess it does make sense." He says at last. He strokes my hair. "Who's Praetor while you're on the quest?"

"That's also something I wanted to ask you about. I think Percy."

Frank nods. "Yeah that's a good idea. I'm gonna miss you."

"I will miss you too. But I am looking forward to hanging out with Will a bit more."

"Yeah. When are you going to ask Percy?"

"Now actually. Do you want to come with me? We should go to the burger shop by his apartment."

"Yeah, sure. Let's utilize the 1 and a half hour break we have." He smiles, and we were off hand in hand.

* * *

"Hey Perce and Annie!" I grinned at them and Frank greeted them too. We were all in better spirits today, trying to get a good day out of it before Will, Nico and I left.

"We want to ask you something. Specifically Percy though. We are going to the burger place right down the block. Annabeth, you wanna come?" Frank asked them.

"No it's fine, I have to look over some designs that I didn't really finish yet for Mount Olympus. You guys have fun."

Percy gave Annabeth an "adios" kiss, as he liked to call it, and once again, it was us three talking and laughing as we walked to the restaurant. My worries were temporarily forgotten.

* * *

Since we decided to order before we started talking about what we actually needed to talk about, all of us were just hanging out for a while catching up, talking lightheartedly and making an effort not to mention yesterday.

I, got a salmon burger, which I found that I really liked, while Frank and Percy ordered beef burgers, and got a tray of Buffalo wings to share. Percy glared at me, and gave a pitiful look at my burger.

"What?" I asked him, my speech garbled as I chewed my food. He just blinked.

"You're sandwich is talking to me. Its sister is in someone else's sandwich." He shook his head and looked at my sandwich, talking bigger bites to finish it faster so I don't have to pity this salmon any longer.

Percy and Frank were almost done with their wings, and had sauce all over their mouths, and chicken stuck in their teeth. There was only one wing left, and their burgers were untouched. Both of their hands were on their stomachs.

"Dude you can have it." Frank said between chews. Percy looked at him and shook his head.

"No bro. I don't want it. I'm full you can have it."

"Bro. Eat it, I'm fine." I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but admit in a deep part of my mind that their bromance was adorable.

"Bro, no." That was Percy.

"Bro, yes." Frank. This was cute, but kind of annoying.

"Oh can one of you just eat the freaking thing already!" I said exasperated but a grin plastered on my face.

"The woman has spoken. But she is eating one of my friends. SO I can't listen to her. Sorry buddy." The last part he said looking at the burger. I rolled my eyes and smiled eating the last bite of it.

"Alright bro. your loss." Frank caved in, and ate... no not ate, devoured the last wing. I grinned at him.

"Congratulations Frankie poo." He glared at me and smiled, showing me all of the chewed up meat in his mouth. Gross. In response to my disgusted face he smiled.

While they both started on their burgers, I decided to start talking about the important stuff.

"So Perce, you know that I will be going on the quest with Will and Neeks, so I won't be able to serve as Praetor any more. Will you-, "

I didn't even get to finish speaking before he swallowed and answered. "Serve in your place? Of course." He was Praetor before, if only for two days, but he was elected by us in a matter of days. I nodded.

"You're prepared to do it for," I started, interrupted by him _again_.

"As long as necessary." He nodded. He finished his last bite, and we all left after paying. And after I made them wash the sauce off their mouths. Percy would take over starting now, so I could talk to Nico. I started to gather up courage, even though I didn't know why I was so nervous and apprehensive to tell him.


	15. Chapter 15: Ghost King (whole updated)

_**AN: HIII! THis chapter is the whole of 15, for those of you who saw last week's, I uploaded what was half of what this chapter is because I was just so damn tired. This is the whole chapter 15. Hazel and Nico's siblingness is awesome. Enjoy the full-length 15!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I OWN PLOT AND NOT ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR OC'S OBVIOUSLY! I AINT UNCLE RICK OR ELSE THIS CLIFFY WOULD BE A LOT WORSE!**_

Nico POV

The temple of Pluto was always one of my favorite places in New Rome, and even more so because of its improvement and increasing popularity. Not anymore.

Today it was bustling with people, more people than there usually were, about 5. They went in, and came out, all looking content and hopeful, unlike me. I came out with a cocktail of emotions plastered on my face. A mixture, of terror, pain and dread as far as I could tell by the looks sent my way.

Inside of the luscious golden temple, many souls had invaded my body and my mind, filling me up with their sorrow, pain and agony. It was terrifying.

These voices brought back some of my worst memories, especially those of being trapped within the labyrinth with King Minos as my guide, and hatred for Percy fuming. It made me want to run away again and escape this life I didn't choose to live.

I now, am filled with their sorrow, and dread. I am being dragged down by their hopelessness and desperation. They're blind fury at whoever sent them to the Fields of punishment, whoever forced them into those eternal hardships.

I shivered. That was my father, and his temple, on the Roman side at least. Why were these spirits so angry that they all would invade my mind, all at once, overriding the soul I now have. Almost to the point of my death.

Usually spirits, even those as angry and bitter as these, stayed away from my father and I, the Ghost Kings, in fear of banishment. Some seemed familiar, like ones I encountered while trying to bring Bianca back. I hadn't thought about this in 2 years. The fact that I was now, scared me.

I can still feel them lingering, trying to latch on to whatever source of negativity they could, to feed on it and become stronger. Me being the son of Hades, always had at least of bit of it, even when I was doing a little _something something with_ a certain person. They were still choking me. Suffocating me in a prison of hatred that I almost was unable to escape before.

They almost killed me. Would've killed me, if not for Hazel summoning me to the Burger Shop by Percy's place. I was dreading this. She would right away notice that something was wrong with me, protective sister she is.

Her Iris Message brought me out of the stupor I was in, the trance that brought me back to my darkest days after Bianca's death. This gave me enough time to use my powers to kill them. This always bothered me. The fact that I'd be dead, if not for something or someone that happened to do something that allowed me to get out of the situation. This person saved my life, that person did this, that thing was like this… blah blah blah.

I am not capable. This means I could've been dead a billion times over. I'm in debt. I sighed.

Looking up, I see Hazel standing a few hundred yards away from me, a faint sad smile on her face. I wonder what happened that made her call me here.

"Hey Haze… see what I did there?" I asked, as I approached her, voicing my lame attempt at a joke, trying to distract her and myself from what I was feeling.

"Yes. I did. You sure are corny… remember that one?" Of course I did. When Frank, Hazel and I paid an unwanted visit to Triptolemus, he turned me into a corn plant and left Hazel to suffer when he found out that we were children of Hades/ Pluto. This upset me too, the memory. The fear I had for Hazel's well-being and myself smothered me again, and I found lingering spirits grasping at it. My skin went paper-white, as it had been long ago.

"Ha. Ha." A lame attempt at-

"Nico. What. Happened." Her eyes narrowed, staring into mine, she looked and sounded deadly. I sucked in a breath.

"Something I don't want to share here… Let's move as far away as possible."

She studied me, head to toe. "Okay. My apartment good enough?"

It was still pretty close. Yet, I nodded. Her strong arms wrapped me in an embrace that I wasn't ashamed or embarrassed of. In a velvet soft voice, she whispered "Then let's go."

* * *

"We both have stuff to say, but I feel like ours are of equal importance." She said, setting a bag down in a chair. "Saying it at the same time would confuse us and waste time, so we do this the classic way." Hazel plopped herself down on her cream colored leather couch and held out her hand, two fingers out. Despite my still racing heart, mind and emotions, I chuckled.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" The three words, filled with admiration and disbelief drove the feelings the spirits left behind, away. I smiled, and wondered if she was being cheerful and funny in whatever way, for my sake. Even though she might have been trying a bit too hard, I appreciated it. It did, in fact make me feel better.

"Yep. 2 out of 3." Beckoning me over with a shake of her head, she gave me a smile as genuine and real as a celestial bronze blade. Then again maybe she was completely serious. We had done things like this before, but at a less serious time.

"K." I said with a shrug as I offered a small smile. I sat down beside her, licking my lips in anticipation of victory, even though this would debate who told their no doubt bad news first.

The first round brought me to have paper, and her rock. I won for that round, lost the next, having scissors to her rock. We tied the next, both of us with scissors, as she won the next round with paper to my rock.

I sighed as she smirked, but sucked in a breath. Her lips retracted and they pursed before she spoke. "I think," She took a deep, nervous breath. I gripped her hand, rubbing circles on the back. Refocusing her eyes back on me, she continued, "I think I know what spirits are inhabiting us." I might have had an idea, but the fact that she was so certain surprised me a bit, when it shouldn't have.

"Who?"

She told me her story. What exactly she saw in the vision, in painstaking details, especially during the portion of it where she was by herself. The pain that glazed her eyes struck my heart, urging me to rest a hand on her shoulder and squeeze her hand. I was a confidant, one of the only people who understood.

She explained what she saw in her dream, in less detail for my sake and I froze. I remembered that day, it was one of the only things from my past that I really remembered and I didn't need her depicting words for me to have that memory like a horror movie replay in my head. I felt the spirits slowly coming back to me. I fought most of them off.

"Now that I think about it Haze, it makes a lot of sense the way you explained it, with the history and everything. I somewhat had a vague idea, but shit, I wasn't really sure."

"Yea, it became really clear when I woke up. No idea why. Maybe Hecate's trying to help me or something. I just knew though, that you and Will had to know, because for some reason it's going to be really vital."

"Why were you so nervous about telling me?"

"How did you… never mind, I don't know. I was scared that I was going to blow, or that you were going to."

"Don't speak too soon." I could feel the fates smirking at us. Hinting at just how wrong we could be.

"I know. So what happened to you?"

"Ah." I clenched and unclenched my hands, trying to rid myself of any pre-existing tension. I could feel the spirits STILL lingering, licking their lips at the negativity that was about to come my way. I sighed. "I was at the Temple of Hades today." I explained what happened being as vague as possible to signal to her that they were STILL fucking here, and that it had been horrible.

"Well shit. So this has to do with Hades, and Pluto because Jason had a similar experience. AT least in the life- threatening aspect. You couldn't physically slay them?"

"Nah. They're mental, you have to mentally rid them for long enough that they lose interest. They're remnants of negative thoughts from the deceased."

"Oh. I'm sorry though. But why the HELL did you go there when you know exactly what had fucking happened to Jason?" Her voice was slightly louder than before. Well, a lot louder. This made me insanely angry.

"Well I apologize, I was going to see our FREAKING FATHER! I apologize for thinking I'd be safe there!" My voice rose with each word and I was suddenly screaming. We were battling for volume dominance. There was nothing sensible in either of us.

"REALLY? WELL GOOD. I'M GLAD." Her golden eyes blazed with anger, and darkness. Her irises were orange like flame.

"HOW WAS I EVEN SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT WOULD FUCKING HAPPEN HUH? WHAT IF IT WAS YOU?" Spirits fed on my anger. Fighting each other for the most. Whatever this was wanted to give a lot to them.

"IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ME! I'M SMART YOU LITTLE RUNT! THAT'S WHY! YOU WORTHLESS-"

"WORTHLESS, HUH? YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT WORTHLESS?" A small part of me that was not overcome by this irrational thing that was controlling me was aware that dark, thick smoke was curling down from Hazel's bronze hair, and smoke was flowing out of my fingers.

"YEA, BRING IT ON YOU BI-"

Suddenly the air changed. The darkness was chased away, the spirits retreating far away. I settled they were back where they came from.

I was finally able to take a breath as I realized what I said- What SHE said. She seemed to feel the same way, as she took a small breath and glanced at her Calvary sword she held and put it away. We were about to start taking at the same time, when a voice spoke from behind us. A voice I hadn't heard in years.

"Hello."

My mouth agape, I managed to get out one word.

"Bianca!" She smiled her kind smile at me.

"Yes, Nico. It's me."


	16. APOLOGY

_**OH DEAR GOD!**_

 _ **I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I did have a chapter where Bianca talked to Hazel and stuff and I could swear I posted it, but now I can't find a trace of it anywhere! I came to check my traffic graph, only to realize that nothing was posted after August. But seriously I wrote it. I am soooooo sorry! In that chapter that I could swear I wrote I said something about not updating regularly because of school and homework and the fact that I will be very busy for most of the year. Today though, I am not free either. Again I could SWEAR I wrote it and posted it like September 8th or 7th or something like that. I may have even posted it after that. But again, I am super sorry, and I don't think I will be able to put it up guys SOOOOO SORRY!**_

 _ **I don't think I will have anything up tonight. Thank you all for still n]being here!**_


	17. Chapter 16:Without a moment's hesitation

_**AN: OMGGG WASSSUPPP! HAI! I am FINALLY back with a new chapter! WOHOOOOOOOOO! So happy that i got this done, regardless of how short it is. From now on, I will be posting up until where a regular page break would be in a regular chapter. Does that make sense? I hope so. Anyways yea and wherever there is a POV change, the chapter will end there because of my limited writing time. With that said, I love you guys! You can expect monthly chapter until like Mayish. SO yes and maybe holiday special one-shots if you follow me as an author. Thanks so much guys! Enjoy!**_

Nico pov

I rushed forward, without a moment's hesitation, even though I knew best what happened when the living interacted with unsummoned ghosts. I wrapped my arms around her, now taller than 12 year old Bianca by at least 6 inches. Even if I was physically taller, I felt so safe in her arms, so welcome and so happy. Not even Hazel could really do that.

"Oh my gods! Bianca! What- what are you doing here?" I flashed her a dorky grin, the kind that only shows from pure joy. The kind that chased demons away. The kind that chased darkness and smoke away. Hazel seemed to be smiling too, her smoke and fury completely gone as well. She stepped forward a bit awkwardly, as if she were afraid of Bianca's first impression of her.

"Hello Nico. You've gotten so big. I'm very proud of you, and Hazel. I came to talk to you two. First though, I know you're excited to see me, but I would like to speak with Hazel first… alone."

I nodded oh-so quickly. I didn't care that we couldn't exchange pleasantries for long, I learned that 6 years ago. Maybe even 7. Maybe it was an ideal I grew on. Hazel was blushing, her cheeks bright under her dark skin. I smiled at her, and nodded. Bianca extended a shimmering ghost hand. Her fingers became translucent for a second and then I was sure, not just from knowing, but from seeing that she was a ghost.

It was still hard, to say that whole sentence without reacting or showing negative emotion. I managed it today. Was that a good thing, or a bad thing?

Hazel's solid hand, grasped Bianca's shadowy one and her blush faded away. Only then did I think to wonder what Bianca would possibly want with Bianca. Once again, worry started to creep into my mind, and slowly, doubt. What if this ghost Bianca, wasn't even Bianca at all? But a monster in disguise? Could the fates even be so cruel?

Slowly, I took a seat on the couch and decided not to be paranoid about my sister's ghost form.


	18. Chapter 17: Natural Quality

_**AN: HIYAAA! Second update this week! I am really proud and I feel really motivated! WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO! SO yes this is longer than the last one! E**_

 _ **njoy guys!**_

Hazel pov

"Hi Bianca. I am Hazel. Obviously." I didn't know why I was so nervous to talk to Bianca. Maybe it was because I wanted to make a good impression, but she has definitely been watching over Nico, and she probably knows me already… to some degree.

"Yes. You are. Don't be nervous. I must warn you. Don't let your mother's spirit over-come you. Fight it! You are strong you can do it!"

"Thank you Bianca. I-"

"Oh don't worry." She grinned at me, her smile kind and my worries melted away. It was a weird ability to have, the natural quality that made people comfortable with you and provided light to a dark place. I wish I had that. "I also wanted to thank you! You have done well in taking care of my brother. He can be a bit impulsive sometimes, but I'm thankful that he found you. You could heal him in ways I regret I wasn't able too."

"Thank you, again Bianca."

"Don't thank me. I wanted to make sure you knew. Tell that Will Solace boy to be good to Nico, okay?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Okay. I will… Get it?"

"You will tell Will." Bianca laughed again and it sounded so alive that it was hard in that moment to believe that she was showing up as a ghost. "I am not really supposed to be here. I think you know that."

"Can you… read my mind in ghost form?" I asked, startled that she addresses what I was about to think, before I thought of it.

"No, no nothing like that. I now you're a very smart girl. Anyways, I do have limited time. I started to distract the bad spirits that were latching onto you and Nico moments ago."

"Do you know why we keep snapping like that?"

"No, unfortunately I don't. But, I do know that you guys have to finish this quest as soon as possible because more people might start dying, and getting injured. Death didn't get all of the spirits lost during the last war. Nyx is making him pay. But, now Nyx has a plan to take over the sky."

"Wait, but that means she wants to take down Olympus by taking down Zeus and Jupiter."

"Exactly. What you saw? Hemera had an affair with Apollo and their light are being drowned out by Nyx. Soon, if Nyx is able to go through with this deal, she will throw Uranus out of the deal, and rule Mount Olympus herself."

"Oh gods. How do you know this?" I was wide-eyed and open-mouthed. This would be so valuable. I couldn't get over her compliments just yet either.

"Being in Elysium has its perks. But it came with a price. A price I am willing to pay, and hope some of you may be willing to as well."

"What kind of price? Set by whom?"

"I don't know, and I can't say either. I know that though Artemis is trying to retain as much control as possible without Apollo of the sky though her control over the moon. There isn't much else she can really do though. Hemera and Apollo are trapped together and are weakening, so they will need Asclepius and Hygeia to heal. I think Will has to do that."

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a bit disappointed that we wouldn't be doing the whole quest together. It was what it was though. "Hecate said we were at a cross roads, that we could either go to the Hunters, Camp- Half Blood, the Underworld, or to Apollo. Are you suggesting we go to Artemis first?"

"I'm not suggesting anything. Merely providing information to help my favorite siblings and brother in-law. No offense Hazel." She grinned again.

"None taken. You probably don't know Frank well enough anyways. Thank you so much. For risking… everything you did for us and to come here." I smiled and held out my hand for her to shake, but she wrapped me in an embrace instead.

"Don't even go there. It's the least I could do. For Nico, for you, for Will. Remember, don't let them take you! You guys can do it! You guys are the most extraordinary group of demigods I have ever seen. Thank you for being so honorable." She finally let go, and grabbed my shoulders. Even though I was looking up at her, I felt like I was looking into the eyes of an elder, and I was. I was looking into the eyes of an immortal Huntress after all. "Make sure Nico and Will and the rest of the seven and everyone else knows it too. Death is catching onto me. Bye Hazel. Tell Nico I-." She was gone. I would never know what she was going to say.


	19. Chapter 18: Being a Hero

**_AN: HEY GUYS! You have no idea how sorry I am for not posting at all during November, but life and school kinda got in the way, Anyways, I hope it's not too late to say sorry lol. :P But I'm really excited to have this full-length chapter up! I was supposed to have a Thanksgiving one-shot for Divergent but when I realized that I wrote half of it, it was Black Friday in the U.S so sorry about that. I'll try to put up one for New Years' but yea. Hope you like this one! It's longer than they've been in a while! Enjoy! R & R as always. Do all that shiza. Thanks! _**

**_**It's kinda fluffy :)_**

Will pov

I came home just in time, right as Hazel left. We waved to one another as I walked out the door. My shift was done early, as my boss understood that as a hero who was leaving for a quest, I needed to be home early to prepare in all ways and rest. Luckily, we didn't need to mentally prepare for anything. It was just part of our lives now. Being a hero entitles us to running around, doing quests, fighting monsters, and in my case, healing the most fatal of wounds - and the most brutal thing for a healer - watching someone die.

It all happened to us way too many times for us to count on our two hands, so that made this 100 times easier to absorb mentally than it would've been for someone who didn't have the extensive experience that we did. I didn't tell my boss any of that, though. I still wanted my 3 extra hours at home.

We still had to get some physical supplies together anyways. I had to do most of that since I had access to the ambrosia, nectar, and other first aid demigod supplies even though we weren't at camp half-blood. I had the hookups.

I searched around the dorm for assorted canned foods, especially ones that were high in vital nutrients. Even with the ambrosia and nectar and stuff, we still needed our vitamins and minerals, especially since we had to be our best and most capable selves during the quest. I gathered enough food to last the 3 of us 4 days at least.

I went on a search afterward for the most inconspicuous place in the dorm. My hands tore through the ottoman that was stuffed with cotton blankets and sheets, to reach the giant metal safe at the bottom. "One, seven, three, eight," I said. I pulled the top open and grabbed 50 golden drachmas, 50 silver denarii and $300 out of the safe. I stuffed it into a drawstring back that, along with the money, contained food, two other bags, a water purifier, a canteen, a prism, medical supplies and clothing for me and Nico.

I put the bag by the door and studied the prophecy for one last time alone. With no progress, I got up to make the last dinner we'd have in the house together before the quest. I took out the whole grain pasta and the meatballs and turned on the stove.

* * *

"Hey babe," Nico said, as he turned to face me as we lay down on the bed.

"Yes?" I replied, stroking his hair.

"I'm glad we're going together on this quest. But, when you're not with me, I don't want you to get hurt. Promise me," He looked away, eyes watery and took a deep breath.

"What is it, Death Boy?"

"I just, I just don't want you to get hurt. Okay? Promise me that you will IM me, if anything goes wrong. I really don't want to lose you."

"You won't okay. I can heal myself anyways so I have a low chance of dying from an injury. And I will… try," I hesitated because I couldn't promise him that I would risk his personal safety for mine, "To contact you if anything goes awry from the plan and especially- definitely if I get any new information. Good?" I moved a longer strand of hair from in front of his eyes.

"Yeah, but swear on the Styx."

"Okay. I swear on the Styx that I will try to contact you if I'm in extra danger and if I learn anything. Death Boy, don't think I'm not thinking the same about you. I know you have Hazel too, but I love you too much to lose you. Especially if I won't be there to heal you. So it's your turn."

He sighed. "I swear on the River Styx the same thing that you did. I know this is part of life as a demigod and a hero, but damn. Things change when you fall in love." I pulled him closer into my side. "I just… I know you know about Bianca's visit. Seeing her, reminded me of how much I love her and miss her. I don't want to have to go through it with you. Or Hazel, but, at least, we – we won't be alone." He choked on some of his words.

I pulled his face to mine, and kissed him. "I know. I don't want you to die either, and I don't want to lose you either. But the promises… You and I both know that- aside from the fact that they're on the Styx, no offense Hades- aren't worth shit. We said try. I can't promise anything and neither can you. This is why we have to make the most of what we have."

"You're right. I'm so lucky to have you in my life." He kissed me and soon our lips were parting and joining together, repeatedly and our breaths became faster. We moved in sync and I grabbed at him.

Later, as we fell asleep in each other's arms, I couldn't help not wanting to let go.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Nico asked me as we stood shoulder to shoulder in front of our door, with each of our backpacks in hand, weapons strapped to our bodies.

"You can't really be ready for something like this Nico. The closest you can ever get to 'ready' is being aware and willing. Preparedness also helps."

We stepped out and Nico locked the door. We continued down the halls and out of the dormitory exit. "You're right that was a bad question. We are obviously willing and aware of what we are. At least, we are as aware as we can be at this point."

"And we are prepared as well." I pulled on the strap of his backpack. As we walked, hand in hand to the edge of Berkeley Hills. We were going to meet Hazel, Frank and Percy here. Frank and Percy were going to see us off. But then… what? I turned to face him. "How exactly are we getting to the Hunters and Artemis?"

"I have that planned out. Or at least, I hope I do. I'm going to try to Shadow Travel us a few miles west, and with a combination of your light powers, my shadow travel, and Hazel's mist and metal powers, we might be able to get an idea of where they are. If that doesn't work, then there is always Iris Messaging, but I really don't want to be tracked by Nyx or anyone like that."

"Sounds good." We reached the hills and I went around Nico to hug him from behind. We filled the comfortable silence with our breaths.

"Is it crazy," Nico started, "That the prophecy was the bluntest I've ever seen, we had other people telling us shit, and we barely even know what we're doing?"

I laughed. "Yea it is. But when has anything ever been normal for us? We are heroes. I know it fucking stinks, but we have to suck it up and deal with it. Because as bad as it feels, we hold the world in our hands every day, and –"

"Well, I think I'm sick of it! All we ever do is-," His voice was loud and angry. It sounded all too familiar.

"Woah. Woah. Nico. Calm down. It's okay, you-,"

"NO I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! DO THE GODS EVEN CARE CAN WE EVER-,"

"Nico! Stop it!" I caressed his cheek, trying to calm the spirit of his mother that haunted him. "Fight it! You're fine! We are fine! We will be alright." The fire in his eyes calmed. "Are you okay? Were you able to fight it?" I asked him. I touched his hair and brought my hands down his neck and arms. I bent down to touch the rocky ground beneath our feet. The smoke from it all was clearing. The light was overcoming the dark. Just like Hemera and Apollo had to overcome Nyx and Uranus. Death and Hades were light in a way too. They provided justice and gave honor to those deserving of it.

"Yeah, I was a little bit. Now that I know that it's there, I think I can control it a little better. Thank you for stopping me before Zeus blasted me out of the sky." He let out a laugh that sounded so strangled, you could've thought he was choking.

Just as I was about to respond, we saw Hazel, Frank and Percy approaching us. Nico's face regained some more color, as much as it really could, as it was naturally pale. I glanced at him, and his dark eyes met my bright ones. I nodded at him and we ran.

* * *

Hazel pov

I jogged towards them as Will and Nico ran toward us. "Hey!" I yelled out once I was close enough. I could hear the steps of Frank and Percy following mine. _Losers. Too slow_. I smirked back at them.

"Hey, Hazel." Nico was the first to reach me. We hugged, and I noticed he was somewhat off. He seemed paler than usual and there were translucent parts of his hands. I knew he had a blowup, but it must have been short-lived, especially since the grass in the area was not wilted or dead. I said nothing, though. I didn't want to induce another one. I hugged Will as Nico and Percy, and then Nico and Frank hugged.

Once everyone said their greetings and hugged, I walked over to Frank and kissed him. My lips latched on to his like I needed him to survive. He put his hands on my waist, and mine were around his neck as passion was poured out of both sides of the kiss. "I love you, Babe. I'll see you soon. I'll IM you!" I gave him one last hug and breathed in his scent.

"I'll see you soon too. You have everything you need right?"

"Think so. I better. Money, food, clothes, water, my sword, ambrosia, nectar, unicorn draught… am I missing anything?"

"Me!" yelled Percy. "Just kidding. Enjoy, don't die!"

"Yeah, like that's helpful. Bye, guys! Love you, Hazel, see you soon." He waved at me.

I hugged Frank and Percy quickly, one last time. I continued waving at them at them as Nico, Will, and I walked to exit Camp Jupiter through the hills.


	20. Chapter 19: Before We Quickly Died

**_AN: HI! I'M SO INCREDIBLY HAPPY TO HAVE THIS CHAPTER UP, JUST IN TIME FOR THE END OF JANUARY MONTH! I WROTE THIS ON MONDAY, BUT I'VE BEEN EDITING IT OVER THE WEEK! I REALLY LIKE IT, ESPECIALLY BECAUSE IT'S PRETTY LONG! YAY! TO BO HONEST, I WAS A BIT SCARED TO WRITE THID CHAPTER BECUASE I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW HOW I WOULD PORTRAY A QUEST BUT I GOT IT! ANYWAY, ENJOY! I PUT UP A NEW YEAR'S ONE SHOT FOR DIVERGENT ON NEW YEAR'S EVE OR SO, AND YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT! THANKS! REVIEW PLEASE! LOVE YA!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO. DO I NEED, TO SAY MORE?_**

Will Pov

As soon as we exited through the Caldecott Tunnel I could sense there were monsters around. They were clouding my senses and I knew we would have to take some action before we quickly died.

"Nico, Hazel. I'm pretty sure there are monsters somewhere around here." I turned around to look for a monster lurking in the shadows, but all I saw was what we left behind. The highway and San Francisco Bay loomed behind us. No monsters were in sight, but the feeling was so strong.

"We're very powerful demigods, we can probably overcome them, but should we?" Nico looked at us and rubbed his chin. We both looked to Hazel.

"I mean, we don't want to be ambushed, so can we lure them out?" Hazel asked, but I was very sure we were already able to do that. Suddenly, I heard a faint hissing sound by my ear.

"I think it's too late-," I started.

"Oh, indeed Mr. Solace. You are so very intelligent." The figure crept up behind me and put long, pointy nails on my neck. I tried not to breathe, as I stood perfectly still, trying to look at Nico and Hazel to get a message from them about who this was.

"Who are you? Have you come to stop us before our quest had even started? Or do you not like drama as much as everyone else?" Hazel asked, her eyes bright and alert. She held her sword up in a swinging position.

"I can only answer a few of those questions. I can't really give too much away, but maybe I will. It could be entertaining. So, I have come to stop it and be responsible for the chaos and disorder that your deaths will cause. I do like drama as much as the rest of them, which is why I gave you that hint, but I'm not as arrogant as the rest. So, I am stopping you, before you can stop us. Even if you do figure me out, there is virtually no way you can stop me. So, how well known am I in the demigod world guys?" She had a feminine sounding voice.

"Forget it," Nico said as he raised his sword, "Let's just kill you first."

She dug her nails further into my neck. "Oh, I don't think so. Surely you can remember, Nico and Hazel, you've all heard the story many times. Why I was in that story. You've even met me, Nico. Dear Will," she dug her nails out of my neck and left a small stream of blood behind. She touched my neck with her cold clammy fingers and I gasped. "Will, I'm sure you are intelligent enough to figure it out. You've met my family after all." Like that was helpful by any means. In Greek Mythology, everyone knows everyone's family. I looked at Hazel and Nico with wide eyes. _Get thinking. We won't be able to kill her until we figure this out_. I tried to think. " _You've all heard the story many times. Why I was in that story. You've even met me, Nico,"_ she had said. There are many stories we heard many times and many people Nico met. This is definitely not Cupid. Who could it be?

"You better not be Cupid," Nico muttered. I loved that we had the same thinking process.

"No, no! I'm not Cupid! I'm like his polar opposite. Ha! You thought I was Cupid. Oh, gods." She continued to babble on, cackling and choking, sounding like a dying whale. She couldn't be Death or Thanatos, could she? Nope, he was trapped. What else was the opposite of love? Hate? Negativity? Who's the goddess of bad things?

"Oh, c'mon, you all are better than this!" She started hooting and cackling. "I mentioned this already! Chaos, my family! Disorder! Guess!" She hissed at us, and slipped behind me and dug her nails half into Nico's neck. We had to figure this out fast. My neck was bleeding and hurting a lot. I couldn't even manage to think about the grime and dirt underneath her sharp, long nails. Infections could be coming.

I looked at Hazel. I could only think of a few people. Chaos himself, Moros, Keres or the Furies. Something was telling me it wasn't one of those. Who was I missing? Suddenly Hazel's eyes widened. She turned to the goddess, who was behind her.

"I know who you are. And still your arrogance is going to send you right- back- to- Tartarus."

"Oh really?" She laughed. "If you do say so yourself right Ms. Levesque? Who am I then?" She swerved around Nico, slowly pulling her fingernails out of Nico's neck. He winced. I winced at seeing him wince.

Hazel pointed her sword at the lady, and I nocked my arrow and aimed it at her face. Nico quickly took his sword out of his case and pointed it at her neck. "You are Eris," Hazel said simply, jamming the sword closer to her chest. "I know exactly how to kill you." It made so much sense. Eris would've been present in Tartarus when Annabeth and Percy were there, and Nico might've met her. We also all met Nyx and her children at one time or another. Hazel's golden eyes were glowing with fierce power. It was kind of scary. Nico glanced at his sister, his face filled with pride.

"Oh very good. You intelligent girl! But you are wrong. You can't kill strife if it will always be around." Then I realized. In order to defeat strife you, have to retain joy and happiness. It was basically what we had to be doing the whole time until this quest is over in order to succeed. I saw Nico's dark eyes glaze over and a smile crept onto his face, and Hazel glowed with a bright light. We formed a circle and we fought. I'm also 99% sure we looked like the Avengers as we put together our joy, happiness and our energy to defeat Eris, the goddess of strife.


	21. Chapter 20: This one was about Nyx

_**AN: Hey! So it's now February and time for that update that I do every month! *Cheering* So I'm really excited to have this up, and it may seem like a filler but that's because it ends at the second page break. Sorry, it's not full length this month. I was pretty busy and stressed out with school so oh, well. As always, thanks for being awesome readers and R &R. LOVE YOU GUYSS! GOOD FANFIC HUNTING TO ALL!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THIS! ONLY MY PLOT THANK YOU VERY MUCH**_

 ** _PS: TELL ME IF I NEED TO IMPROVE HERE CUZ I THINK THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A BIT CRAPPY_**

Piper pov

I woke up the day after the interrogation, Jason's incident and the war council from a nightmare. This one was about Nyx, and what she could be influencing aside from the quest, which was being sent this morning from Camp Jupiter. It explored one of my deepest fears after Jason got attacked at the temple of Hades. What else is actually under Nyx's control that can help her and Uranus succeed?There was a tiny little creature with a hammer inside of my head. If it was supposed to give me a headache, it did a damn good job.

There was a tiny little creature with a hammer inside of my head. If it was supposed to give me a headache, it did a damn good job. "Good morning Piper!" Lacy smiled at me as soon as she saw I was awake.

"Good morning Piper!" Lacy smiled at me as soon as she saw I was awake.

"Hi, Lacy. Good morning. Do you know where the spare Ambrosia is right now?" I rubbed my head as she rushed off to get me some ambrosia. I didn't really care that I just woke up and I hadn't brushed my teeth. My head was killing me, and in order for me to do anything today, I would need to be pain-free. I was still a little tired from yesterday and all of the Charmspeak I used. I also planned on asking Chiron to call another war council to discuss the potential information my dreams may have provided. There was something nagging at me in my mind, telling me that the demigods who weren't directly involved in the quest would play a pivotal role. I just didn't know how. Trying to figure it out early in the morning was making my headache worse. I needed to talk to everyone else, especially to see if they had similar hunches.

I thanked Lacy when she came back with a small square of ambrosia, and I savored the taste of black bean soup that brought some of the best memories I had of my dad into my mind. As I was reminiscing in the memories, my headache receded. I got out of bed to start my day, and I had a sneaking suspicion that it would be just as eventful as the last.

* * *

I walked to the pavilion and through the corner of my eye, I spotted Jason. I swerved and snuck up behind him, and I put my hands on his waist. "Hey babe. How are you feeling?" I felt his body become rigid, and as he heard my voice, he relaxed again.

"Hey Pipes. I'm okay. Some ambrosia and nectar fixed me up. Sorry for tensing by the way. I'm a bit on edge." Despite his claim that he was okay, I could hear the tiredness in his voice. He sounded a little weak and unfocused.

"No need to apologize. We all are, it's okay. Hey, let's go get breakfast. You know how Chiron can get!" I was making an effort to be a little more positive and bubbly because he still looked weak and worried. I ruffled his hair and we walked hand in hand to the dining pavilion, and parted ways.


	22. Chapter 21: Didn't Want to Hold Back

_**AN: YASSS I'M SO HAPPY! I did this chapter today and it's longer than the last YAY! I had some free time so I was like, why not? I ended up writing a lot in a short amount of time which is super cool. SO this is a consecutive chapter that I think is better than the last. Thanks to everyone who reads this and stuff LOVE YOUUU! LOL! Read, review, follow, favorite all that jazz. Good fanfic hunting to all! Enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO or HoO... unfortunately lol**_

Piper pov

After eating breakfast with the Aphrodite Cabin, sacrificing a good portion of cereal and milk in the fire for my mother, and engaging in a bit of conversation with my fellow siblings, I told them to go on for their arts and crafts lesson while I went off to the Archery Range to find Chiron. After a few minutes of jogging across the field, I saw him, instructing the Demeter cabin.

"Chiron?" I went up to him and asked quietly. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" He nodded.

"Demeter Cabin, keep trying. Shoot 3 arrows at the target, and remember what I told you. If you need help, Katie will provide assistance." He looked in my eyes and trotted over a few feet away from the range. He must've seen the worry in my eyes. "What is it, child?"

I bit my lip, trying to decide what to say. I didn't want to hold anything back, especially from him, Chiron the trainer of heroes for millennia, who pretty much saw everything. "I think we should call a war council. I feel like there are other things Nyx is controlling, or could be controlling if we don't take action." I sighed and started to explain my dream. "In my dream, Nyx was having another conversation with Uranus. She said that there would be more coming their way and that their next obstacles wouldn't be as easy to defeat as the first. I don't really know exactly what obstacles she was referring to, but she was talking about the quest being sent from Camp Jupiter this morning."

I looked around to make sure no other campers were trying to listen in. Once I was sure there were no eavesdroppers, I resumed speaking in a low voice. "She also said, and I quote 'I have other playthings in store for the others. Don't worry, they won't see us coming.' Uranus complained about how gods continue to underestimate demigods, and then she started to ramble about how she's always underestimated and disrespected. 'I will make sure we succeed. Revenge was taken on those who continue to disrespect and defy us. Including another one of my insufferable daughters. It also seems we have a sneaky little demigod.' She said all that to him, and then dug her nails into me, and if to emphasize her point she made everything erupt in black smoke. "

"What are you implying exactly Piper?" His wise eyes peered into my soul, and I could tell that he knew what I was thinking, and was thinking the same thing, but he wanted to make sure.

"I think she has a lot more under her control than we think, and that if we don't take some sort of action, she could possibly succeed. I'm, like, positive that she did that to Jason and can really sabotage the quest."

"I was thinking something similar as well. If you would like, you could call a meeting with all of the counselors if you would like, preferably before dinner. You'd be the leader, and you'd get to lead the discussion." Chiron put a hand on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes, and my resolve hardened.

"Yeah. I'll do that Chiron. Thank you for the guidance."

His eyes filled with warmth and he smiled. "My pleasure Piper. Where is your cabin by the way?"

"Arts and crafts." I replied.

"Ah, go back to them before they start to wonder. Make sure you tell the other head counselors about the meeting before 5:30 this evening."

I started to head off, and I glanced back at Katie fixing her brother's bow and arrow, needing to completely change his position and the position of the bow and arrow. She was laughing so hard and shrieked at him. "Nick! What are you even… doing! You have… the bow… upside-down… and the- and the…" She fell down on the grass and continued to laugh.

I couldn't help but grin. "I better take care of that." Chiron said, he smiled and headed back to the archery range where Katie was making the grass grow, she was laughing so hard.

"Bye, Chiron." I laughed all the way back to the Arts and Crafts area. My face was red and I was out of breath by the time I got there. The issue of Nyx was out of my mind for a short while but I relished the feeling, as I knew it wouldn't last that long.


	23. Chapter 22: Expect it to be as bad

**_AN: SOOOO I'M BACK! That was a really really really really really 10x long unplanned hiatus whoops I'm so sorry. I had tests at the end of the year (June) and this summer I've been focusing a lot on music and stuff and had a huge reading slump. Ugh. Nonetheless, I'm trying to get out of it by re-re 10x reading PJO and HoO again because it's my favorite ever and I need a refresher on everything since I'm trying to continue the story. No, I'm not dropping it I refuse to do so. I will finish it no matter how long it takes. I had this part written a while ago but there was more to it so I wanted to finish but I figured putting it up now was better. Next update by next Wednesday? That sounds okay. Yea I'm holding myself to it. Thank you guys so much for sticking around, I love you guys. Read review all that stuff. Thank you! Enjoy_**

 ** _PS: I feel like I write really well from this POV_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or pop culture or anything Percy Jackson_**

Percy POV

We got an Iris Message from Camp Half-Blood this morning. Well, Annabeth and I did. We were in a little bit of a compromising position. To be fair though it was really early (In California time), and we were cuddling a little after we woke up. Apparently, Piper was making some assumptions.

This was how it all went down.

It was just Annabeth and I, lying down, our legs tangled in some random way, my arm draped over her waist and her hand on my chest. Someone cleared their throat. "Ahem". I heard, and I jerked up out of bed almost breaking my back since I got up so fast. I immediately put myself in front of Annabeth as her shield and scanned the room quickly looking for Riptide. "Calm down dude. It's me." I looked up to see Piper grinning through an Iris Message. She started laughing and wiggled her eyebrows a little bit.

"Piper, stop! You damn well know we weren't doing anything." Annabeth said, groaning. "Anyways, what brings you here this early?" She lay back down on the bed and pulled me down with her.

"It's not early in New York, but I guess you could say it is in California. I just called to let you guys know that I will be hosting a war council meeting at around, let me think, oh yeah around 6 ish New York time. So, heads up, we will be Iris Messaging you guys. So you guys better not be doing any funny business." She wiggled her eyebrows again.

"Oh my god, Piper stop, we weren't doing anything. I hear you and Jason aren't much better?" I was using some of my sassy powers against her and I knew I had a point when she started biting her lip. I began to smirk, which turned into an all out laughing fit. Annabeth and Piper, apparently couldn't help but join in the fun.

We finally calmed down enough to resume our conversation. "Why are you calling the meeting?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I just have a hunch. And I had a dream that led to this hunch."

"What kind of hunch is this?" I asked, cocking my head. Piper bit her lip and looked away.

"I think you know, but we'll talk about it later."

I definitely understood her hesitation, and as I thought about it for a second, I realized that I probably did have a similar feeling to her. Peace never seems to last.

I glanced at Annabeth, to try to read her stormy gray eyes that seemed so guarded to many others. I could tell that she did know what Piper was talking about, at least to some extent, as we locked eyes.

"Yeah I think I might. And yea that's totally fine. When do we have to be ready for? 6 eastern time, what is that in California time?" I looked at the Iris Message then back at Annabeth.

"Like 3 in the afternoon," Annabeth replied. "We'll be ready Piper, no worries." She smirked for a few seconds, but she became serious again just as fast. "We're always here for you guys. No matter what." She picked up my hand, entwined our fingers, and held it up for her to see.

"Thanks, guys, as always. Love you guys. Hey, can you guys also tell Frank? I have some other stuff to attend to today."

"Yep, of course, Piper. We got your back. Love you too, by the way." I smiled at her.

Piper grinned. "Talk to you guys soon."

"Adios Piper. Love you too." Annabeth said before Piper swiped her hand across the mist, and message cut off.

"You know what it is right?" I turned to Annabeth once more, our noses touching as we talked.

"I think so. I don't think I'm gonna be naïve this time, and I'm just going to expect it to be as bad as I think it is."

I grinned and gave her a quick kiss before sitting up in the bed. "That's wise." I started laughing again, but I remembered the quest that took off this morning, with 3 of my best friends. "They are going to be okay. I will make sure they are okay." Annabeth grabbed my hand again. "I remember the last time I made this promise, but I'm going to do it now. I will."

"I know you will babe. But remember, none of this is your fault." Annabeth ran a hand through my hair. I nodded and looked at her.

"I guess so." I knew I didn't believe it half the time so the half-heartedness was appropriate. Especially when the dreams haunted me at night. Like when we were in the desert and I couldn't…

I had been dwelling in the past. I shook myself out of the daze and looked at Annabeth's eyes for the clarity they gave me. I came back to the present and I stared into her eyes and took her face into my hands. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled at me.

"Big day today. Well, kind of. Let's get going." I started by tickling her.

* * *

When we got up, which we did (eventually) it was around 7, which I figured wasn't too bad, since Piper called at around 6:30. With everything that occurred this weekend, I almost forgot that we still had classes. I also had Praetor duties from Hazel that I had to take up. "Hey babe? Should I tell the professors I won't be attending the classes for a while since I have Praetor duties? Would they let me?" I called out o Annabeth who was in the bathroom.

"Percy you are ridiculous sometimes. Yes tell them, but yes, of course they'd tell you. You were the freaking praetor at one point and you taking the role is – it's hard for me to say this – more important than the class, especially to them." I grinned I never thought she'd ever say that. "Don't hold that against me, but yeah tell her so she can send you the assignments and lessons."

"Ok then. I will. Oh, and tell me again, I didn't hear you, what's more important than classes?"

"Oh shut up."

"Love you. Thanks."

"Love you too. You're welcome."

* * *

I arrived at the University early, to find all of my professors. I figured that speaking to them in person would give me better chances. Of course, as always Annabeth was right. Scarily right, as most of the teachers used the exact same wording she did. It was really weird.

But either way, I was getting all of my information needed for the classes I was missing, and the classes I had for the week ahead.

* * *

I already did a little bit of work as Praetor yesterday. I was mostly with Frank looking over paperwork, but at least half the time we were strategizing ways to help the quest, which they probably wouldn't have been happy about. At least we knew Piper was thinking the same thing. Some other shit was going to happen. Shit all around. Great.

I approached Frank's office and knocked. "Come in." I heard in the background, and I opened the door. I didn't really have to look around that much, as surprisingly, I remembered the office I occupied for all of 2 days and they both were the same. Except it's wasn't Jason or Reyna's stuff occupying the space, it was Hazel's and Frank's.

"Hey bro. I'm here, and kind of ready to work. What's on the agenda?"

"Well today, we are going to have a Senate meeting, so we can discuss ways to strengthen the camp borders, and possible causes of the failure at camp half blood." He glanced at me for a second. "I don't really mean failure. I mean the mortal that-."

"Frank, dude it's fine I'm not taking offense to it. I know what you meant." No matter what, Frank would always be the kind, humble person he was before all of this, and will have times when he isn't perfect and is a little clumsy and awkward. One of the reasons I love Frank. You can purchase my book "47 Reasons as to Why You Should Love Frank Zhang" in all stores now. "What time is that meeting?"

"In about an hour and a half, so like 10 ish."

"Great because we need to be ready for an Iris Message at 3 from Camp Half-Blood. Piper Is calling her very own war council."

"Oh, nice. Why, though?"

"I'd rather let her say it, or to talk about it as a group. It involves yesterday's conversation though."

Frank nodded in response. "So what's to do for the next 90 minutes?"

"Well, we are going to talk to Terminus first about the rules and borders and what not and then talk to Reyna for a little bit."

"Sounds good to me," I draped my arm around Frank's shoulder. "It feels good to be hanging with you guys again. I missed it. Everyone was so busy. But I don't miss the quest part. That's kind of a doozy."

"Yea it is, but I missed you guys too. C'mon lets go. Lots of work today. I hear you have a lot of homework too. Is Annabeth going to do it?"

"Haha very funny." We walked out the door.


	24. Chapter 23: Adjusting Quite Nicely

_**AN: Hey everyone! I know its Thursday, whatever. I still consider it Wednesday, since I haven't gone to sleep yet. Anyways, chapter 23! It's a little short. It's fine. Everything is fine lol. And also, HAPPY (23RD?) BIRTHDAY TO PERCY JACKSON! I was rereading the series and finished the Last Olympian yesterday so I remembered. I will probably be posting a one-shot later to celebrate his birthday. The one shot will have nothing to do with this story. Thank you guys so much! Love yalls.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING PERCY JACKSON RELATED**_

Percy POV

"Hey Terminus, old friend how are you!" I greeted Terminus once we were in front of him.

"Ah, Percy Jackson! Haven't seen you in a while. Let's see, are your pants an inch above the ankle, hair regulation cut? Yes, I see. Good, you've been adjusting quite nicely. I see you have Praetor Zhang with you! Good day, I don't need to check you, you're the praetor."

"Yes Terminus," I said grinning "I have been living here for about 3 years you know. So naturally, I'd have to adjust."

"Oh, of course. I'm glad you remembered either way. So, what brings you here, more Giants breaking rules that you need me to kill?"

"Well, you are pretty close," Frank said bending down so he was eye-level with Terminus, or almost there. His eyes were still like a foot above Terminus' but it was fine. "A mortal crossed the magical borders at Camp Half-Blood. Do you know how, if it is, that's possible? Or if there was any way to stop it?"

"I'm intrigued. Tell me what happened and this boy's story."

Then we told him, it took a while, but it helped that he didn't interrupt.

"Huh. I think it has something to do with the mortal having two souls in their bodies at a time. It might confuse the borders a little bit. Suddenly, there's something that kind of belongs and kind of doesn't. So naturally, there are exceptions to every rule. I guess this is just one of them."

Frank and I exchanged meaningful looks. As a group, we figured this much, but we needed to make sure.  
So, Terminus," I asked him, "We thought that much, but what would the mortal be labeled as, so they'd be able to enter the border? It's not like its weakening again, the Fleece is still there and… oh shoot Peleus didn't eat him either!" I looked at Frank. I think he understood since he was there once in a while. Peleus was big and hard to miss.

"I'm going to be honest with you Percy, I am not sure." I saw Frank nodding through the corner of my eye.

"Fair enough Terminus. Is there any way to make sure that others like him, stay out of the border? Also, have you noticed anything abnormal, like suspicious activity?"

"Not I don't think so. So far, I'm afraid the only way to make sure that it doesn't happen, is to make lift the curse and make sure no mortal can acquire a curse. But, yes now that I think about it, I can sense that there are less people following rules. It's not coming from anywhere in particular, but it's strong, and it's happening somewhere far, far away. Somewhere practically impossible to reach, or leave." That last part sounded familiar. Like some place I would always have haunting me, the horrors burned into my brain. I shot Frank a look, and I could tell we were thinking the same thing.

"Thank you Terminus, you've been a big help. I think we know where that place is. Please make sure you keep us posted on anything else. I guess we'll see you later at the senate meeting." Frank got up, looking like he was about to shake Terminus' "hand" but played it off by dusting off his pants.

"You're welcome Praetor Zhang."

"Percy is acting as Praetor now too actually." I had a feeling that humble, kind, Frank would mention that, but he got the words out before I could stop him.

"Oh, well then same to you Praetor Jackson." At that point I was blushing a little, I'd never gotten used to getting recognition for things and it still made me slightly uncomfortable. " is on the quest?" I shifted my feet.

"Uh, yea she is. Tha- thank you Terminus. For everything." I stammered.

"Anytime." With that, he vaporized, probably onto the next demigod who didn't meet the regulation standards.

* * *

"That was a nice conversation." I started off saying, breaking the silence as we walked to Reyna's place.

"Yeah, it was. When he said "practically impossible to reach or leave" we are thinking of the same place right?" I nodded. "Tartarus." We both said at the same time. Suddenly, the air was a bit colder, the winds a bit harsher, and the shadows a bit darker. There was a chill down my spine, and I fought the flashbacks that came to mind.

Frank saw my pained expression and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright Percy. We're here for you." I nodded as I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to fight the images. Frank slung his arm around my shoulder. I shook my head, like a dog shaking out water and snapped out of it.

"Thanks, man."

"Anytime bro. I'll always be here." I smiled at Frank, and it broke the negativity around me. "So, do you have any ideas about what that could mean?"

"Maybe, but I don't like any of them. You?"

"Yep, Same here." We walked in silence for a few seconds. "Nyx and Death are breaking the rules." We both said at the same exact time.

"DUDE!" Frank and I busted out laughing. We couldn't calm down, not even when residents started looking at us weirdly.

"How is that even possible?" I was tearing up from laughing so hard. Finally, we calmed down. It was a really serious subject but we didn't have many moments where we could just laugh nowadays, and it felt damn good.

"They are both breaking the rules. A chain reaction almost, like cause and effect from when we in grade school. Death didn't collect every spirit. Nyx captured him because of that. And because of that, Death can't recapture them."

"Don't forget the mortal also broke the rules by entering camp. And I don't think those incidents in the Hades or Pluto shrines were effects of being the star student either."

"Exactly. I just have a feeling that we're missing something. Or that this is bigger than we thought."

"Well, maybe Reyna has answers." Neither of us spoke after that as we walked on.


End file.
